With a bit of luck
by Benedoodle Cabbagepatch
Summary: Lily Evans has found herself, much to her annoyance, developing a crush on none other than James Potter. However, winning him over wasn't going to be easy, as she refused to admit her feelings. There's also another problem, in the form of his new girlfriend, Lucy Miller. Will Lily ever admit to him that she has feelings to him? 7th year
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans was currently sitting in the middle of Transfiguration class, scribbling notes down on her piece of parchment. It had been a great class so far, really, it had, and if Lily had known, that the boy who was about to saunter into class, would completely and utterly ruin her mood - well, she would've ignored him like any girl with a bit of common sense.

Sadly, Lily seemed to have _lost_ that common sense in the last couple of weeks, and that had made it very hard for her, to- Well, to _not_ get her mood ruined, if you will.

And the reason why that was, was one simple answer. James Potter.

If you were to ask Lily, what she thought of James Potter, the answer would've been the same as ever: _I couldn't care less._

One thing _had_ changed about that answer, though. And that was the fact, that Lily was no longer sure if it was true.

Something was wrong with her. That's what she had concluded out of this madness. She had to suffer from some sort of rare illness. Because she feared that her worst nightmare might just be coming true: She was developing a crush on James Potter.

Of course no one knew about this, except for Lily. Not even her bestfriend, Marlene McKinnon, could she trust with this dreadful secret. Hell, she wasn't even sure she had accepted the truth _herself_ yet. Because, to be honest, fancying James Potter was a- well, a _pain in the arse_. Especially now, that they shared a common room just for themselves, as Head Boy and Head Girl.

Oh yes. James Potter was _Head Boy_. Lily hadn't believed it at first either. _Him_? As _Head Boy_? Now, she had thought, Dumbledore had truly lost his mind. Because who in their right mind, would pick arrogant, annoying, pranking, _immature_ James Potter as Head Boy?

Well, perhaps anyone that could see, that he wasn't quite like that anymore.

Yes, it was bloody true. James - she found that she had begun to call him that now, instead of Potter, as she had previously - had somehow grown to be actually properly _nice_ over the summer.

Actually he was so nice, that Lily, as mentioned, had begun to fancy him. And it was bloody sodding annoying. She couldn't seem to stop blushing around him. She got all flustered, and her brain seemed to shut down, which wasn't all that great, if she were in class.

Speaking of which...

Lily looked up from her paper shortly, to glance around the class. She was sitting in the middle, next to Frederick Davis, a petite, blond-haired Hufflepuff, and in front of her was Black - but no sight of Potter, who would've usually occupied the now empty seat next to him.

She didn't have to worry long about where he was, though. Because just at that moment, James strolled into class, a great smirk plastered to his face. His coal-black hair was messed up - more than usual, that is - and his glasses was tilted slightly, whilst the tie hung loose around his neck.

Lily scoffed, feeling a pang of jealousy in her stomach. It was obvious what he'd been doing, and he was clearly not trying to hide it.

"Mr. Potter, you are late for class. Sit down," Professor McGonagall ordered sternly, from her seat behind the desk.

"Sorry Professor," James said and ran a hand through that dark mess, he called hair, before slumping down in his seat next to Sirius. McGonagall muttered something, and told the class to keep up with their work. And so, Lily once again lowered her head over the parchment.

It didn't take long though, before she was disturbed again, much to her annoyance.

"Lily? Hey, Lily?"

She looked up from her paper once again. Her eyes fixed on James, who had tilted his chair backwards, so that it's back was now leaning against her table. He had turned in his seat, and was grinning at her.

"What?" she asked, not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. She might fancy him, but that didn't man he couldn't be as bloody annoying as always, she knew that for sure. That was bloody lucky for her, too, because that made it a tad easier to stay mad at him, and hide her feelings.

"D'you mind if borrow your notes?" he asked, looking at her with those hazel eyes, looking like melted cho- No! Merlin, this bloody boy, and his goddamn amazing eyes. It wasn't fair of him, to have such great eyes, it really wasn't. How in the bloody hell was Lily supposed to stay focused?

And now, he wanted her notes. Under normal circumstances, the answer to that would've been a big, fat _no_. But... Well, this wasn't normal circumstance, was it? No. No, it most certainly was not. And... Well, it couldn't hurt to let him have a look, right? It wouldn't harm anyone, right? Right.

"Er, Lily? You still there?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts by that voice, _his_ voice, and she shook her head, trying to get back to reality. She realized she must've zoned out, and her cheeks immediately went bright red, as she focused back on him.

"Hm? Oh uh, right. The notes. Er, go ahead, just take them," she said, and cursed herself mentally, for stuttering so damn much. James flashed her a grin, which annoyingly, made her stomach all warm, and he grabbed the notes, turning back to his own table. "Thanks."

Lily wasn't quite done talking to him, though. Therefore, she gently kicked the leg of his chair, trying to get his attention. "James? Hey."

After a bit, he turned around, glancing at her questioningly, his quill still set to the parchment. Lily felt he cheeks grow scarlet again, though for no apparent reason, it seemed. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Why are you late? For class, I mean," she mumbled and chewed down on her lower lip, a bad habit she had developed, whenever she got nervous or flustered. She made sure to keep her eyes fixed on his nose, _not_ his eyes, seeing as she didn't need her head to get any redder, or it would match her hair colour soon.

"Oh," he said, and smirked, his quill dropping onto his paper, as he turned his attention fully to her. "I was with Lucy, of course."

Lucy? Who in the bloody fucking hell was Lucy? Her eyebrows pulled together in a slight frown, as she searched her brain for anyone with that name. Finally, an image of a girl popped up. She was pretty, although a bit blurred out, due to Lily's crappy memory. She had ice-blue eyes, along with long blonde hair, that hung freely over her shoulder. She was a Ravenclaw, her brain told her, and 6th year. Well, that explained why she hadn't seen her before. But what was he doing with-

Oh.

"Lucy?" she asked, pretending not to know who that was. "No, that doesn't ring a bell."

James cocked and eyebrow at her and shrugged. "Oh well. Lucy Miller. She's my girlfriend, remember? We started dating last week. She's in Ravenclaw."

Lily's heart sank a bit, as he confirmed her suspicion. They were dating. She was probably the girl he had undoubtedly been snogging, before finding the time to head for Transfiguration class.

"Oh, right... Lucy Miller." Lily felt a bitter feeling settle in her stomach, and unwillingly, she grimaced.

James looked at her strangely. "Are you alright? Lily?"

"Hm? Oh, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, and she could feel the blood rush to her face. Merlin, she must've looked like a goddamn tomato, what with both red hair _and_ face.

"You just pulled a sort of face," he explained and shrugged, a small grin tugging at the end of his very well-formed lips - which was completely besides the point, although they were very good looking. However, Lily did reckon, that they would look even better with hers pressed against them.

Lily shook her head to clear her thoughts. The last thing she needed, was if she pulled another weird face, because she imagined what pushing him up against the wall, and snogging his face senseless, would be like. Well... That was for _Lucy_ to know, she supposed. She felt her jaw clench, as a bitter feeling filled her body.

"I'm fine, alright. And _you_ might want to start getting to class in time."

He grimaced and shrugged, as if he didn't like the idea of actually following the rules - and, truth be told, Lily suspected that very much to be exactly what he was thinking.

"You'll get _detention_," she continued and sighed irritated. Merlin's beard, it'd be much greater if he would just arrive at time, _like everyone else_.

James shrugged again and gave a cheeky grin. "Nothing I haven't tried before, eh Evans? I reckon, I'll live."

Lily bit her lip. She had to come up with a good argument - the chances was, that if he didn't arrive to class in time, it was due to him snogging Lucy in some dark corridor. She shivered. That was _not _a thought she liked. Frantically, she let her eyes scan over him, looking for anything that could help her, and had to hold back a grin, as her eyes fixed on the Head Boy badge pinned to his shirt.

She leaned forward, raising her eyebrows at him. "You're not making a very good example as Head Boy."

James looked as if he tried to come up with an argument, but finally just sighed - unneccesarily dramatically, according to Lily - and raised his hands, as if in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

Lily let out a snort, shaking her head in disbelief. "No you're not. Not one bit."

He laughed and shrugged apologetically, running a hand through his hair. This movement caught Lily's eyes and she couldn't help but follow it, liking the way the dark strands of hair curled around his long, slender fingers, running so swiftly through it, and- And goddammit, she needed to stop daydreaming about his bloody hair! This was getting a bit out of hand.

Another change, that came with liking him, was _that_. She found, that she no more minded, nor got annoyed whenever his hand reached up to mess his hair up again. Actually, she was rather fond of it.

"Mm, you're right. I'm not sorry at all," James said and grinned, stretching his arms in the air.

If him running a hand through his hair was doing things to her, then stretching, was definitely not good for her.

"Knew it," she mumbled. "Are you done with my notes yet?"

"Huh? Oh, right." he turned back to his- no, _her_ notes and fiddled with his glasses. He held his hand up, shaking his head, making the dark strands jump from side to side. "Just a minute."

Lily nodded, although he couldn't see it, and picked up her book instead, letting her eyes trail over the words on the old, crinkled paper of _Intrigate Transfiguration_.

It didn't take long, before James once again turned around in his chair, this time dropping the parchment atop her book.

"Here you go."

She didn't look up, just pushed the piece of parchment off her book, and continued her reading. "Mhm."

"Oi!"

"What is it, Potter?"

"I reckon I'm a bit greater to look at, than that dusty, old book, Evans!"

Lily rolled her eyes and scoffed, looking up briefly from the book. She looked at him for a bit, before shaking her head apologetically. "Nope, I prefer the book."

He rolled his eyes. "You're mad, Evans. But that's beside the point, at the moment. I just wanted to thank you, for letting me borrow your notes. Also, I won't be late for patrols tonight, I promise!"

Lily stiffened. She had completely forgotten about those bloody patrols herself. Of course, though, she couldn't let him know that, so she just raised her eyebrows and gave a quick nod. "You better, Potter. And if you're late because of... Because of bloody _Lucy Miller, _then I swear..."

"Alright, alright," James said and raised his hands, just as he had done before. "Calm down, I'll remember, I promise."

"Good," she mumbled. "We'll just meet at Head's?"

"Sounds like a plan," James said and flashed her a grin, before returning to his own papers.

And so, as Lily looked back down in her book, she thought, that she would definitely rather look at James Potter at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Evans was a good Head Girl. Honestly, she was. She followed the rules, always came to time, helped the Prefects and students at Hogwarts, and she always did her patrols.

This wasn't something she planned on changing.

Well, that was until she had run into Amos Diggory in the library, and they had begun talking. In the beginning, she had planned on nothing else, but to borrow _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ for her Herbology class, and then head back to the shared common room, of her and James, so she could hopefully have a bit of time to study, before patrols started.

But alas, Lily should've guessed she would never have such luck. Time had seem to run so fast, when they had talked, and now...

Well, Lily was late, alright.

She was at the moment, rushing through the halls of Hogwarts, her shoulder bag bouncing up and down, hitting her thigh, but she didn't have the time to adjust it. Merlin's beard, Head's was all the way on seventh floor! She couldn't possibly make it in time.

In her head, Lily was already making up stories, that would excuse her to James:

_I ran into a bunch of Slytherins, throwing dungbombs...Professor Flitwick asked to talk to me about my Charms assignment...I had to take a third-year Ravenclaw to the Hospital Wing - yeah, got a bloody nose, from a duel._

None of them sounded very believable.

So she would have to deal with James' endless teasing, over that _she_ was the one who was late, and how, hey! Hey, wasn't it funny, how _she _was the one who had scolded _him_ for coming late to class but now- Oh yes, now, _she_ was the one who was late. _Not very good at following our own rules, are we, Evans?_

Oh, she could already hear his teasing voice, echoing in her head. Merlin, she would have to hear for this for the rest of the patrols.

Bloody hell, no! Lily still had five minutes, and she wasn't... _All_ too far from Head's Common Room, was she? No. Well... Perhaps a bit, but she wouldn't let James Potter have the glee, of her getting there late.

So she sped up even more, if that was possible at the time, and ignored the screams for air, that her throat were begging for, and the throbbing on her upper leg, that came from the _annoyingly_ heavy bag.

She had to remind herself to _not_ keep so many books in her bag.

And then, finally, after what seemed like forever, she could say the password to the common room, and stumble inside, gasping for air.

She leaned over, resting her hands on her knees for a bit, before stumbling over to fall down on the nice, soft couch.

Another thing she would have to remind herself, was to get in better shape - this was embarrassing.

But as Lily said there, a small frown appeared on her forehead, as she didn't hear no taunting voice. She stood up, and glanced around the common room, and little after, her mouth fell slightly agape, her heart skipping a beat.

It couldn't be...

"James?" she called, as there still was the chance, that he might be hiding in his dorm. Quickly, she walked to the stairs that led to his room, biting down on her lower lip hardly. "James? Are you there?"

She stood for a bit, but the only sound hearable, was her own deep breaths. No one returned her calls, no footstep could be heard, stomping over the floor, no _nothing_.

Lily couldn't believe her luck! James actually hadn't arrived yet! Oh, wands and toads, she _wouldn't_ have to hear of his taunting all night long!

Relieved, she walked back to the couch, falling down on its soft, red, cushions. She heaved her bag up next to her, and opened it, grabbing the book she had borrowed.

It wouldn't hurt if he didn't know that she was, in fact, also late. So she decided to pretend she wasn't, and so, she opened her book, pulled her feet up on the couch, and began reading.

But she had hardly fastened her eyes on the first page, before she heard the door getting slammed open, and none other than James Potter, stumbling inside, as she had, only a few moments ago.

He too, seemed to be struggling for breath, but he held a hand in the air, holding two fingers up.

"Two... Minutes..." he breathed, as he walked over to the couch she was currently sitting in, slumping down beside her. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"M'sorry? James?"

"Two... Minutes..!" he repeated, leaning back against the couch, turning his head to look at her. A huge grin was showed on his face, and he shoved a fist into the air, letting out a short laugh.

Lily could do nothing, but stare at him, confused.

"I made it! I bloody made it, Lily Evans! Two minutes 'till patrols starts! Ha!" he let out a short laugh, letting his fist fall back down, as he ran it through his hair instead. "I can tell you, I _ran_ from all the way down on first floor! What do you say to that, eh?"

She couldn't help but laugh, as she shook her head at him. "First floor? Well it was bloody darn stupid being down there, when you knew you had patrols too," she said.

"I may have forgotten," James admitted and shrugged. "But I came in time. As I promised."

Lily nodded and smiled, closing her book, and putting it aside on the couch. She stood, and nodded her head towards the door, while she internally praised herself, for breathing normally again, and _not_ being obvious about being late - although, she supposed, that wasn't all that hard, but Lily was only a decent liar, and a top-trained one like James, would easily see through her, if she said something wrong.

"Let's go, then?" she asked.

James groaned, and leaned forward, grabbing her wrist. "Just... Sit, just for a minute. Please?" he was still breathing heavily, as he pulled at her arm, succeeding in making her fall back on the couch.

"Alright, just a minute," she agreed, and James nodded gratefully.

"Did you wait for long?" he asked after a bit, where they had sat in silence.

Lily bit her lip, pondering on whether to lie, or tell the truth. How long had she waited? 10 minutes? 15? 20? Or should she tell the truth, that she had only just arrived herself?

She had finally decided, to just tell him the truth. It would do no good to lie, but apparently her traitor-mouth thought otherwise, as she heard herself blurt out, "Oh, just 10 minutes. Not that long. I came right from the library."

She closed her hands into a tight fist, her nails digging into her fingers. It was too late to take back the lie now, and either he would believe it, or he wouldn't.

Lily hoped for the latter.

And to her relief, the top-trained liar, didn't see through her decent one. Instead, James just nodded, and gave her an apologetically smile. "Sorry I was late, then."

Lily returned the smile, and shook her head. "Oh, but you weren't, though. Two minutes, right?"

James grinned and nodded, standing up. He stretched, looking down at her, as she was still sitting in the couch. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"We shall," Lily agreed and stood up, as the pair of them headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence. Goddamn, bloody, sodding silence. The only sound came from both of their footsteps, as they emerged down a dark hallway. It would've been pitch-black, hadn't it been for James' wand, which he held in front of him, a blue, or perhaps more of a silver light shining from it, much to the annoyance of the sleeping portraits on the wall.

As soon as they had walked out of common room, it had been there. The silence, she meant. Lily knew it was silly, but it felt as if it was pressing against her, preventing her mouth, her tongue from forming new words. She wanted to say something, anything, but nothing seemed to come to her mind.

Lily hated it.

She wanted to talk to him. She told herself, that it was because she didn't like the dark, and that it would be so much more fun, if they talked, and laughed together - not the fact, that she loved the sound of his voice, wanted to hear that smile that was almost always present when he speaked, wanted to see the crinkles next to his eyes become visible, as he beamed widely.

But she didn't care about that..! She couldn't care less about the silence. And it was stupid too, of course it was. Merlin, you couldn't actually _hear_ a smile, that was impossible.

Except for with James.

She felt guilty, thinking these things - he had a girlfriend, bloody hell! - and yet, she couldn't quite stop. But her cheeks grew bright scarlet everytime she allowed herself to think it, and she knew that people had begun to notice.

Well, only some of her friends, of course, but that was bad enough. Marlene had asked her, just today, sitting in Potions class, if she was feeling alright - her face was bright red, maybe she shouldn't stand so close to the smoke, rising up from her cauldron?

And the other day, in the Great Hall, it was Louis Anderson, a fifth-year Prefect, that had asked what - or who, he had added with a teasing voice - she was looking at, 'cause her cheeks looked as red as her hair!

And even Nina Carlson, a girl that she tutored, had said, as they were sat in the library, leaned over an assignment, that the light must be playing tricks, because her face was all red.

Oh, but how she wished that it was only smoke from a cauldron in Potions class, or due to a light source that her face would constantly grow as red as a tomato.

And worse, not even class could seemed to be able to take her mind off him anymore. Lily was in pieces. What on earth was she supposed to do? She had dated others over the years, of course, but never, not even once, had she felt like this before.

They turned down a hallway, as she felt the now familiar feeling of her face getting hot, so she decided to at least _try_ and think of something else, by starting a conversation.

"So... Uh, why were you late anyway?" Stupid question, Evans, it's not like he'd want to talk about what he was doing in his private time.

But it seemed he did: "Oh, I was with Lucy again." he answered, and glanced at her, a grin appearing on his face.

Bitterness, anger and hurt filled her body unwillingly, as she heard his words. _Of course_ he was with her, she was his bloody girlfriend. She should've guessed that herself, but she just had to ask, didn't she?

"You two might want to lay off the kissing for a bit," she snapped, and immediately regretted her words. She hadn't meant to sound like that, or to say those words at all, for that matter, but they had just fallen out of her mouth, and she had been unable to stop them.

James turned his head to look at her, annoyance in his eyes, and the grin falling from his face. "What's it matter to you?"

"I'm just saying, she seems to be the reason why you're always late," she replied, defending herself.

"Well, I made it in time for patrols, didn't I?"

"Just about! And you were late for Transfiguration class."

"Stay out of it, Evans," he shot back.

Lily looked up at him carefully, noticing that his jaw was clenched - he was angry. Oh, bloody well done, Lily. Maybe she should just let it go... She didn't want to fight.

"I'm just saying that-"

"-That she's the reason why I'm late, blah, blah, blah," he interrupted her, and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I got it. Why don't you just get a love life yourself, and stay out of mine?"

And again, she felt herself blushing, and had to resist the urge to yell in his face, that bloody hell, _he_ was the only one she wanted to date!

Instead, she just grimaced and sneered, "Oh, please, like I'd want to date anyone _here_."

"Oh, well, if no bloke's good enough for the perfect Lily Evans," he said and raised his hand in mock defence.

"_Actually_, it's more the fact that everyone in here, seems to be arrogant, oblivious prats!" she said.

"In that case, good luck finding anyone outside the arrogant walls of Hogwarts," he snarled at her.

Oh, this was bad. Lily knew that they were both all too stubborn and proud to stop the argument, and apologize. And she wasn't about to make that different! Hell no, she might as well give him a piece of her mind, now that they were at it anyway.

"Yeah? At least I don't shag anything with a skirt that moves."

"Oi, is that a crack at me? I don't shag every bird available!"

"No, not at all. They have to be in at least fifth-year, of course," she said and raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to say her against.

"You think you're so bloody perfect, Evans. Good thing you don't fancy anyone here, 'cause I'd feel sorry for the poor bloke!"

Lily's face went red again, but this time it was from anger, rather than him. She threw her hands in the air, and stopped walking, letting her arms fall back down, but only to cross them over her chest.

"Why don't you just go snog Lucy, then, eh? I'm sure she misses you so!"

"I'd rather that, then being here with you," he snapped angrily, scowling at her.

"Go on, then! I'm so terrible, you've better hurry up, we don't want you to get smitten, do we?"

"God, you're intolerable!" he exclaimed, and with that he turned on his heel, stomping down the corridor in the other direction.

Lily did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Fuck. Crap crap crap. Crap.

Oh, she had fucked up, alright.

For the last half hour, Lily had been roaming the hallways of Hogwarts, her anger making her refuse to slow down. It had seemed, at the time, that the only thing that kept her from punching the wall -which undoubtedly would get her sent to the Hospital Wing - was to keep walking. So that's what she had done. She had gone down all the levels, to the first floor, and back up - although she didn't go anywhere near Head's, as she suspected James to be hiding there.

At last she had settled down, halfway up on the stairs that led to the Astronomy Tower, her anger now somewhat mixed with regret.

What in the bloody hell had she been thinking? No doubt he would figure out that she liked him now! Why couldn't she just have stayed out of it, as James had asked?

But he didn't have to make those rude comments - admitted, she hadn't been all that nice either, what with saying he'd shagged every girl, but honestly, at times it seemed he _wanted_ people to think that.

Okay, so _maybe_ this was partly her fault.

...

Fine, maybe this was entirely her fault.

Goddammit. Mission _Get James to Like Me_ was miserably failing, along with _At Least Admit You Like Him._ Oh, and _Make Up Decent Names For Missions_ wasn't going very well either.

Bad day for mission-namer, Lily Evans.

Although she wished so, she knew that she couldn't hide away up here all night. She would have to go back to Head's at some point - it was late, she was getting tired, and it was school tomorrow.

Lily sighed and stood up, beginning to head down the stairs.

James was most likely already in bed, she told herself, and she wouldn't have to talk to him anymore tonight. Good thing too, she was better at tossing her pride way, and apologizing in the morning, over a table filled with delicious breakfast, than she was in the afternoon, when she was angry and tired.

And so, she reached the door, and walked out on the dark, quiet hallways.

"_Lumos_," she whispered, raising her wand. She knew that someone might see her now, out after curfew, but she didn't exactly fancy tripping over something, and possibly achieve a bloody nose.

However, Lily was soon going to regret that decision, as she little after heard a _miaw_.

She stopped walking in the middle of a step, her eyes widening. At first she shrugged it off as a trick of her mind, but then she heard the unmistakably sound of a cat purr again, and the muffled sound of paws against the floor. Madam Norris.

Lily rolled her eyes, letting out a quiet huff. Bloody fucking hell. _Of course_ she would run into that rotting cat, right when that was the last thing she needed. Well, not that she needed it anytime, she was just- oh nevermind!

The most important thing at the moment was, that if Madam Norris was here, then Filch was close as well.

"Where are ya, Missy? Do you see anyone?" a rusten voice called out.

_Missy_? Gross.

Talk about bad luck! Anyone who didn't know the man and cat, would probably think that somebody set her up, but the students at Hogwarts knew all too well, that the pair of them had the nose for finding students, doing something they weren't supposed to - like being out after curfew, when patrols was over an hour ago.

Lily resisted the urge to let out a groan. Instead she quickly turned off her wand, and began running as quietly as possible down the corridor.

Apparently, that wasn't quiet enough.

"Aha! Student out of bed!"

Ah, crap.

She heard the footsteps of both Filch and Mrs. Norris, as she turned down a hallway, not even bothering to try and keep quiet anymore.

"C'mon, we've nearly got 'er!" Filch yelled, but she could hear his heavy breathing, and knew he must be getting tired. Then again, he'd been chasing students for years, and she didn't doubt he could continue for a bit longer.

Lily looked over her shoulder, but it was as dark as ever, making it impossible for her to see if anyone as near. As she looked back up, she stopped suddenly, as she found herself in front of a brick wall. She could go to the left... Or the right. But which one? She was pretty confident that Filch and Mrs. Norris had split up, so the question was, which way should she take to avoid them?

She turned around, so she faced the way she had come from. Merlin's beard, as if it hadn't been a bad enough day already! She did _not_ need detention too.

She could hear the sound of footsteps getting louder, closer, and she knew she had to pick her turn now. With a deep breath, Lily chewed down on her lip, and turned to the right.

However, she didn't get far, as a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back. Her heart skipped a beat, as she was sure Filch had reached her, that she had been too slow.

But instead of getting turned to look up in the man's ugly, wrinkled face, she was pulled into darkness.

"What the bloody fu-"

"Shh!"

Lily stiffened as she heard the voice of her... Savior? She wasn't quite sure if that was the right word yet. She could still hear the hissing attemps for breath coming outside from Filch.

"Who the hell-"

"Shut_ up_!"

A hand was placed over her mouth, and she stiffened in surprise. Then, she began struggling, but the person refused to let go, and it didn't take her long to realize that it was no use, and she gave up.

"He'll hear you. He's still outside," a voice hissed into her ear.

Lily nodded to show that she understood, and after a bit, the hand was removed from her mouth. She stumbled a bit away, reaching for her wand.

"Lumos!" she said, as she held up her wand, and immediately a silver light shone out from it, urging the shadows away, and revealing the persons face.

Lily's eyes widened.

She was staring into the face of James Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

"James?" she asked, her voice full of disbelief. Where in the bloody hell had he come from? What was he doing here?

"Lily," he replied, and to her disappointment, she couldn't read anything from the tone in his voice. It was utterly emotionless.

On a different matter, he was here, she was here. She might as well apologize to him now, before her stubbornness returned. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes briefly, preparing herself, before opening her mouth to speak:

"Where the hell did you come from?"

Well, that didn't went quite as she had planned.

James cocked an eyebrow at her. "I think the word you're looking for is 'thanks', Evans. I _did_ just save you from detention, did I not?"

Lily chewed down on her lip, not even bothering to explain that she had meant to apologize, but her traitor-mouth had taken over.

"Yeah. Thank you, honestly. I thought you had returned to Head's, though, not wandering the halls like me," she admitted.

He shrugged. "And _I_ thought _you_ had gone back."

"Great minds think alike, eh?" she said and grinned. James didn't as much as smile. She gulped. Oh, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Listen, James." she shifted uncomfortably. Leave the arguing for her, sure, but as soon as it came to apologizing? She would be as far away as possible. "I'm really sorry. About before, the things I said. It was stupid, and not fair of me."

He just watched her for a bit, which didn't help making her more comfortable, not one bit. At last, he just nodded, and leaned against the wall with one shoulder, crossing his arms.

"It's alright," he said.

"It is?" she asked and frowned. She had at least expected him to scold her, for getting involved in what him and his girlfriend did, or be angry with her for the things she said.

He just nodded. "Yeah. And I'm sorry too."

"Oh, right. It doesn't matter," she said and shook her head, dismissing it. "You're not angry, then?"

"No, I'm not," he said, and a grin, that Lily didn't like the look of very much, appeared on his face. "Because I know why you said those things."

Lily stiffened, and it was possible that her heart stopped in that very moment. He knew? Oh, Merlin. She knew she had been too goddamn obvious! She should've just said nothing, and none of this would've happened!

"That's right, Evans," he said and nodded, the grin growing bigger. "And it's completely understandable. Everyone gets jealous now and then."

Oh, but her heart started moving again, and it doubled to twice the speed, pounding against her rib cage. She could feel her hands getting sweaty, and she gripped tighter around her wand, letting the other hand round into a tight fist.

"W-what?" she spluttered.

"It's obvious. I should've seen it from the beginning," he said and shrugged. "Though I guess no one can blame me, really. Jealousy isn't like you, Lily, but there's a first for everything, I suppose."

Oh my god. He _knew_. This had to be, without a doubt, the worst day in her life. What had she done to deserve this? Lily couldn't think of anything, that could possibly cause this.

"...And of course you have something for Diggory, I should've guessed."

Lily was brought out of her thoughts by that, and she looked up at him, frowning. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Lily don't even try to hide it. You have a thing for Diggory, and Lucy used to date him, so of course you wouldn't like her, and be jealous."

What the hell was he talking about?

And then realization dawned upon her. She couldn't believe it. He knew that she was jealous, but he thought that it was at _Lucy_, because _she used to date Amos Diggory._ He had no clue that she fancied him! Oh, he probably thought he was so, very clever - if only he knew!

But what was this thing about Amos, though? They were friends, yes, but she most certainly didn't like him _that _way. And she definitely didn't need James to think so.

"I don't fancy Amos!" she exclaimed. "That's rubbish, Potter."

"Oh, please," he said, raising his eyebrows at her. "You did nothing but blush in Transfiguration, and he was literally sitting right behind you!"

He was? She hadn't even noticed. But of course James would've, that complete idiot.

"You've always been friends," he continued, the grin not disappearing, not even once. "Of course you would develop feelings for him. I get it, he's a decent-looking bloke, I suppose, and a Quidditch-player too."

_So are you!_ She felt like screaming at him, for being so bloody stupid. _He _was a decent-looking bloke - In fact she thought he was _very_ handsome, and _he_ was bloody well a Quidditch-player too!

She had grown very red in the head, from embarrassment and anger, but of course James took it as proof that he was right, and he smirked at her, in a way that made him seem like he knew all of her secrets.

"Shut up. James, I _don't_ fancy him!"

"Whatever you say, Lily," he said and grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes, and upon realizing that she couldn't change his mind, motioned to walk out of the door, but James stepped in front of her.

"Er, it's not safe yet."

She looked up at him, and if she hadn't been so annoyed, she would've noticed how the light from her wand reflected in his glasses, and looked almost like snow in his pitch-black hair.

"What do you mean, not safe?" she demanded.

"I _mean_, that Filch is still lurking out there, and chances are he'll keep walking around here for a bit, as this was where he lost track of you."

Lily couldn't help but frown. "Yeah, but why doesn't he just walk in here? Surely he'll enter everywhere there are doors, to check if I'm hiding there?"

James grinned and shook his head. "Oh no. This is the Room of Requirement, Lily."

"The Room of what?"

And so, James explained to her what the room was, how it worked, and how the Marauders had found it in their third year, when they had too, been running from Filch, the story leaving her confused and a bit disbelieving.

"So it basically transforms into any room you need?"

"Yep."

"At any time?"

"Yep."

"_Anything_, really anything?"

"Basically."

"So this could be any room at all, with great luxury couches, and cozy armchairs, and fridges filled with food and everything?"

"Well, yeah."

"And you chose a _bloody broom closet_?"

James opened his mouth to answer, but then his eyebrows pulled together, and he closed it back again. "Well..."

Lily couldn't help it - she smacked the back of his head, shaking her own disapprovingly at him. "You're one stupid boy, Potter. A broom closet! Nothing, _nothing_ else came to your mind?"

"Oi, no need to get violent! Just be happy I was even _here_, in the first place," he said, although he looked a bit startled with himself, and that with good reason, Lily thought.

Merlin, she had always seen him as a more or less intelligent bloke, but this was clearly one of his bad days.

Well, broom closet or not, they would still have to return to Head's sooner or later.

"James, don't you reckon he's gone now?" she asked.

"Who, Filch? Well..." he hesitated and ran a hand through his hair, before giving a shrug. "Possibly. D'you want to risk it?"

"Yes."

"Come on then, Evans, and allow me to lead you to either your salvation or doom."

She rolled her eyes. "Merlin, so dramatic, eh?"

James grinned, as they walked out of the door, quickly rushing down a corridor, hoping they wouldn't run into Filch. "It's my special."


	6. Chapter 6

Lily knew as much: James Potter had a girlfriend, and it wasn't her.

Now, normally you would take this as a hint to, that he doesn't fancy someone else, yeah?

Yeah. Because when you start dating someone, you _don't _fancy someone else at the same time.

But James Potter wasn't like other blokes, and that had always been obvious to her. Why shouldn't he be different on this area as well?

He had liked her in fifth year, that was something that was certain as well. You had to be really bloody stupid to think he didn't, what with those tons of times he had -unsuccessfully - asked her out. But at the same time, it wasn't like he hadn't _dated_ anyone else in fifth year. No no, he'd been going out with loads of other girls as well, while _at the same time_ liking her.

So, really, there was a _slight_ chance that he might still like her, no?

He liked her then - still dated others.

He _maybe, possibly, hopefully_ liked her now - still dated others.

At least this was what Lily tried to convince herself, in a pathetic shot at comforting herself.

Because, really, who has a crush on someone for three years? Yeah, no one. Everyone moves on sooner or later - even James Potter.

But _she_ hadn't moved on yet, and chances were, guessing from that awful pain in her chest, and the butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw him, that it wasn't going to happen soon.

What was a girl supposed to do?

Lily sighed, adjusting the strap on her shoulder bag, as she walked to the Great Hall, the morning after the broom closet, and all that.

As soon as they had arrived back to Head's, they had both agreed to just go to bed, and so, Lily had walked up to her own dorm, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Good thing that she was exhausted too, because had she stayed up, she would've gone through all the things that had happened that day, and then she _definitely_ wouldn't have been able to sleep.

"Lily! Hey, Lily!"

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her name, and she turned around, to watch Amos Diggory - the boy she according to James had a crush on - come running towards her.

Looking at him now, she supposed he was a decent-looking bloke. Not that she hadn't always known so, she just hadn't really cared before. To be fair, he was a bit more than decent-looking, she found herself thinking.

"Amos, hi," she said and smiled, as he stopped up beside her. He returned her smile, and did a little wave with his right hand, the other stuffed in his pocket.

"Hiya. I'm on my way to the Great Hall, and I figured you were the same, yeah? Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Lily shook her head. "Not at all. C'mon."

He was the boy she supposedly had a crush on. Not that there was anything wrong wtih Amos, no, she just hadn't ever seen him like _that_.

But James had thought- Well, what, exactly? Yes, that she liked him, but what of beneath that? Did he think they fitted well together? Did he think she had a chance with Amos? And most importantly, did he approve of the idea, of her dating him?

"So, it's Christmas soon," Amos said and smiled at her. "Planning on staying at Hogwarts?"

Lil frowned and shrugged. She hadn't actually considered whether she should stay or not. Every year, up until now, she had gone home... But then again, this was her last year at Hogwarts.

"No, I'm going home," she decided and shook her head. "I see my family so rarely, being up here for most of the year and all."

He nodded understandingly. "Yeah. I'm going home as well. We'll be celebrating at my aunt's place, she owns this big farm, so the whole family is coming."

Lily smiled. "Sounds like it'll be fun."

Amos laughed and shrugged. "And noisy."

They continued talking and laughing together, until they reached the Great Hall, where they divided to walk to each Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's table.

Lily sat down next to Marlene. Opposite her, a 4th-year, petite boy named John Something- Oh, bloody hell, she couldn't remember his last name. Something with a W... Or a T, perhaps.

That was beside the point. Anyway, him and Marlene were engulfed in a chat about Quidditch, and the different new techniques they were learning, as they were both on the Gryffindor team.

Now, Lily wasn't much one for Quidditch, so she just grabbed a piece of bread and some scrambled eggs, and began eating.

She came to the games where Gryffindor played, sure, but if it was someone else, she might ditch it to go to the library instead.

"-James is driving us unnecessarily hard. We're in top form!" John protested, resulting Lily, in suddenly focusing on their conversation.

"Exactly. We'll win against Ravenclaw, the whole bunch has got rubbish brooms!" Marlene joined in.

Right, James was the Captain of the team. And, apparently, there was a game soon - against Ravenclaw, that was.

And speaking of the sun... At that moment, James entered the Great Hall, and Lily felt partly guilty, seeing the - although, nearly invisible - dark bags under his eyes.

But clinging to his arm, was a little gnome - no, hold on, that was just _Lucy_, Lily thought bitterly. She was leaning against him, batting her eyebrows, and laughing in such a high tone, that Lily feared James might end up on the Hospital Wing by tomorrow, with a hearing damage.

Sulking, Lily stood up and grabbed her back, deciding it was better to go now, or she might just vomit all over the table.

"I'm going to class," she mumbled to Marlene, and began walking away.

As soon as she was out of the Hall, however, a voice called after her, for the second time this day.

"Lily! Hey!"

James. _Sorry, dear,_ she thought, _But I don't fancy chatting at the moment. Now, if you don't mind, and I say this with much love, piss off._

Unfortunately, James couldn't read her thoughts.

"Oi! Evans! Wait up."

She slowed down, but didn't stop up. However, it didn't take long for him to reach her anyway, and soon enough, they walked side by side.

"Merlin, who hexed you this morning? Are you deaf or something, I called for you!" he asked and ran hand through his hair.

"What do you want?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday," he said and immediately her heart stopped. The penny had dropped, he'd realized it wasn't _Amos_ she fancied, but him, and now he was here to tell her, that it wouldn't work out, as he was dating Lucy.

"Listen, you can trust me, Lil. I won't tell anyone."

Lily frowned. Exactly _what_ wouldn't he tell anyone? That they fought? That they hid in a broom closet for, what, 10 minutes together? That she was out after curfew?

"You'll have to be more specific, Potter."

"About-" he lowered his voice, and leaned a bit closer to her, which resulted in Lily thinking, that if she just stood a bit further up on her toes, her lips would meet his. "_Amos_."

Oh bloody fucking crap.

He wasn't still on about this, was he?

She didn't fancy him!

"Listen here, Potter, and listen carefully," she said and sighed heavily. "I _don't_ fancy Amos, alright."

"Mhm, sure," he said and smirked. "I've got to go back and get some breakfast now. I'll see you, Evans!"

And before she could protest further, he backed away, and turned around, running back to the Great Hall, leaving Lily thinking, that she sure had overrated his intelligence.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's stupid."

"It is _not_ stupid!"

"And meaningless."

"It's most definitely not meaningless!"

"Not to mention, _very_ confusing."

"_You're_ bloody confusing, Evans."

"Oi, no need to get personal, Potter."

"This got personal, as soon as you mentioned 'bad sport' and 'Quidditch' in the same sentence."

Lily and James had been going on like this, for what must've been 10 minutes by now, and had at the same time managed to annoy everyone at the Gryffindor table, who had the unfortunate of sitting close to the pair by lunch-time, listening to their argument.

Lily had never liked Quidditch, and she thought, she honestly did, that James knew that. Apparently not. Because James... He _worshipped_ the sport, to say in the least.

Oh, but this reminded her so much of another time, long ago, of stupid blokes, and stupid sports as well.

It had been 3rd grade, as far as she could remember, and it was in Muggle school, of course.

It was lunch time, and Lily and her class were all gathered on the football field. Gary Rogerson and Frederick Moore was at the moment picking the students for each of their team, and Lily hadn't been chosen yet.

Then finally, the choice was between her, and Madison Lee, as the last two left, and Frederick had picked Madison, who wasn't even _remotely_ good at football.

"Why did you pick her?" Lily had demanded, as Madison teasingly stuck her tongue out at her.

"'Cause," Frederick had just answered and shrugged.

"'Cause'? That's a stupid answer!" she had crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at him.

"You're stupid," Madison replied, placing a hand on each side of her hips. "My big sister is friends with her sister - she says Lily's a freak!"

"What's a freak?" someone asked.

"Dunno." Madison had shrugged. "Mum says it's someone who's mad."

"I'm not mad!" Lily insisted, but realized sadly, that no one was going to back her up.

"If you don't want to play, then go away, Lily!" Gary had complained. "We don't have forever."

And Lily had walked out on the sideline, watching as the other kids played.

However, it seemed that, oddly, the ball had a sweet spot for Madison's and Frederick's heads, as it hit it them several times during the game, causing Lily to crack a smile.

When she had arrived home, she went to the playground where she sat on the swings, next to Sev. She'd told him about what had happened, and he'd comforted her, and told her, as he always did, that they were just jealous because she was special.

And she had told him, that that wasn't a kind thing to say, but secretly, she had slowly begun to hope and believe it was true herself - and that one day, she would get the letter, as Severus had told her about tons of times, that was adressed from _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

Thinking back, Lily really wished that the ball would've hit Frederick Moore and Madison Lee, just a couple of more times.

She had actually met Frederick over the summer holidays. He was as much of a prat as ever, the only different being, that Lily didn't care anymore whether he picked her at a stupid game of football, and also, that his eyes had seemed to be fixated on her chest, rather than her face.

Lily had had to restrain herself, not to hex the boy.

Back to present day, and more pleasant times, the argument had all started, when James had entered the Great Hall and sat down next to her.

It didn't take long, before the pair of them had begun chatting merrily.

Oh, but then Lily had casually mentioned that she wasn't much for Quidditch, but she would probably come, as James had asked her, if she would be present at the Gryffindor - Ravenclaw match, next Tuesday, right before the holidays.

"'You're not much for Quidditch'," he had repeated and stared at her, like she had grown an extra eye, or a leg, perhaps.

"No." Lily shrugged. "I just don't see the point."

"You don't- The point?" he spluttered. "There's plenty of point!"

She rolled her eyes. "All you're doing is basically flying around on brooms, tossing balls into rings."

"I- That is not true! It takes technique, hard practice-"

"And how are you supposed to remember all the players?" she interrupted.

"There's only seven!" he had replied, and his face had shown so genuine surprise with her, that Lily very nearly laughed.

"And why is there so many balls?" she continued. "How do you even see the difference, when they're all flying around, looking like blurred dots?"

"Merlin, Evans, there's only three! Well, four, that is, if you count the Snitch-"

"Yeah, what's up with that golden ball, anyway?"

"If you would stop _interrupting_ me-"

"It's impossible to see it! It's literally smaller than my hand! And why on earth does it give so many points?"

"I was _getting_ there, Evans-"

"Why do the Bludgers even exist? What's the point of them?"

"Well-"

"And without the Bludgers, the Baskers aren't much worth, are they? You could _actually_ lose two players, and still do fine!"

And so, they had continued, on and on, until, here they were - _still_ arguing.

However, that finally ended - much to the relief of the fellow Gryffindors by the table, who feared they would soon get an headache - when Marlene stomped over to them, and told, that if the pair of them didn't shut up soon, she wouldn't hesitate to hex them.

"Alright, alright, we'll stop," Lily muttered.

"Merlin's beard, calm down, McKinnon. We're far from the most noisiest people in here," James said.

Alright, truth be told, maybe they had been a _bit_ loud towards the end.

Marlene just huffed, and walked back to where she had been sitting previously with her other mates.

"You're still wrong, though," James whispered to her, as he grabbed an apple, grinning cheekily at her.

Lily scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, you wish, Potter."

"Quidditch is the best sport in the _world_ - and you're mad."

"Oh, bugger off. It's absolute rubbish."

"I can't even begin to think-"

"Think? Oh, you've finally begun doing that? Careful, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"I thought we agreed on nothing personal!"

"You didn't even comply that rule yourself!"

"OY! YOU TWO!"

Marlene had found her wand, and red glints were sparking dangerously. Lily and James shot each other a glance, silently agreeing that it was probably better to shut up.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily felt sorry for the Quidditch players.

It was Tuesday, the day of the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and the whole school had been summing with excitement ever since breakfast.

Now, they were all gathered at the Quidditch field, squeezed tightly together on the benches surrounding the snow-white field, covered in frost.

And if Lily, who was covered in a hat, scarf, gloves, and a nice, warm, winter cloak was cold, then it must've been just about terrible for the players up in the air, who wasn't wearing any of those things, that might protect them against the icy cold - well, except for those leather gloves, but Lily imagined, that they weren't helping much.

Because it was _freezing_. Absolutely _frigid_.

The sky was covered in grey clouds, suggesting that snow would soon fall - Lily could only hope, that it would be _after _the match, because if it got much colder, her fingers would freeze off. Her breath was visible in the air, and she rubbed her hands together, trying to gain a bit of warm by that.

It had been snowing over the weekend, much to the joy of Lily, and she wasn't alone to share that happiness. Snowmen had been made, and formidable snowball fights had been fought between the students at Hogwarts.

The night before the match, she and James had sat in Head's by the fire, and she had - pretended - to listen to his ongoing talk about the cons and pros of this winter weather.

"So, basically..." Lily said, filling her mouth with stuffed chocolate from a bowl on the table, as she tried to remember all that James had just told her. "The snow is _good_. But only if there isn't... Any snow?"

James had laughed at her, and that had made Lily smile herself, as he had been stressing all night over the game the next day, and this was the first sign he showed of loosing up.

"No, _no_. Merlin's beard, Lily, it's not that hard to understand," he'd said, and shifted a bit in the couch, so his body was turned towards her. He'd held up his right hand, letting it flatten to a horizontal line. "This is the Quidditch field, alright."

He pointed to the flattened hand. "And all night, it's been snowing on it."

This, he showed by letting his left hand's fingers shake over it, before removing it again. "Okay. The field's now covered in snow, understand?" Lily had just nodded, hiding an amused smile at his hand gestures.

"Good." he nodded."Snow is _bad_. Especially if it's newly fallen, because then it'll be all soft - not to mention, it'll most likely wet our boots, which will make them freeze as soon as we flies up in the air, and we need to stay warm, for as long as possible."

"So, snow is bad," Lily summarized.

"_However_," James continued, ignoring her commentary. "If it's been stepped on good, then it'll give us a nice, fast ground, which will allow us to have a good start, as we jump into the air."

At this, his left hand, which now had two fingers out, stood on top of his right hand, and shot up into the air.

"See?"

Lily shook her head at him. "And you say Quidditch isn't bloody complicated, Potter."

James had just chuckled lightly, letting the previous Quidditch field run through his hair.

And he must've been happy, Lily had thought, as the snow had partly melted over night, allowing a layer of rim frost to cover, and harden the ground.

"...and Potter gets another goal in! That makes the score 70-40 to Gryffindor!" the commentator, Michael Jordan, announced, hence pulling Lily out of her thoughts, and making her focus on the game again.

She joined in the roar coming from the Gryffindor students, drowning the howls and moans from the ones on Ravenclaw's side.

Everyone in Lily's House were wearing bright red and glinting gold, and some had even brought banners, with big, scarlet letters, reading things like, 'GO LIONS' and 'LION OVER EAGLE', or just simply 'GRYFFINDOR'.

Most people from the other houses had chosen side - over at Hufflepuff, the majority were covered in red, supporting Gryffindor, while at Slytherin's side, it was Ravenclaw-blue they were wearing.

"-and there goes Pucey, heading for Gryffindor's goalpoasts, closely chasen by McKinnon and Wright. It looks like he's going to score, and- OUCH! Hit in the back by a Bludger, shot by Gryffindors' Beater, Elliot Johnson! That's gotta hurt! Potter takes control of the ball, heading to the other side of the field, throws the ball to Wright, and- UFF! That was a close one, Wright, nearly hit right in the head, by a Bludger! Wright, let's the ball go to McKinnon-"

Lily watched James, sweep back and forth in the air, like it was the easiest thing in the world, easily dodging Bludgers shot by Ravenclaw's Beaters. He catched the ball, thrown to him by Marlene, and suddenly ducked, just about preventing a crash-in with Timmy Young, one of the Beaters of the other team.

"Seems like Young has forgotten the use of the Bludger, and used himself as a ball! Nice dodged, Potter."

Gryffindor roared with laughter and a few people applauded, while McGonagall told Michael to focus on the game.

Lily laughed as well, before returning her focus to James, who looked like a red and gold blur - well, _and _black, that hair was impossible to miss.

In the distance, she heard the Michael Jordan yell, that yes, the Snitch had been spotted! But Lily wasn't interested in the golden ball, no, she kept her eyes fixed on James, as he easily pulled his arm back, and tricked Jane Cox, the Keeper to think he was aiming for the right goal, and therefore managing to score in the middle one.

She yelled loudly and happily, when Gryffindor got another ten points, and let out a sound of disappointment as the Snitch was lost of sight again, and when Ravenclaw managed to score twenty for themselves, and Lily found that she was getting really into the game.

"And what's that? Oh, yes, it seems that Katherine Gray has spotted the Golden Snitch! Now Wallace has caught sight of it too," (Lily also found out that John Something's real surname was Wallace, that day), "-and he's following closely after Gray!"

Lily was watching closely, her heart beating quickly in her chest, as the two Seekers reached their hands out, only a few inches from the ball-

"AND WALLACE CATCHES THE SNITCH! THE SCORE IS 240 AGAINST RAVENCLAW'S 90! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Lily cheered loudly, and jumped over the barriers along with her fellow Gryffindors, as waves of crimson red and gold poured out on the field, running to the team, who had now landed on the ground.

It was as nearly impossible to get close, as everyone tried to get into the team to congratulate them. The noise was deafening, but different as to what she used to, Lily found herself taking part in it, cheering happily, and throwing her arms high in the air.

As they walked back to the castle, to throw a victory party, Lily thought, that maybe Quidditch wasn't as much of a clumsy sport, as it was a beautiful one.

**A/N Alright, I decided to make an Author's Note this time!**

**First of all, thank you to those of you who read my story! This is my first fanfic and it means a lot, that you bothers to read it, and actually likes it (I hope)! Also, this chapter was very hard to write, so I apologize if it's absolute crap. I used a lot from The Philosophers Stone and The Prisoner of Azkaban, as this would've been rubbish without it, as Quidditc is ver hard to describe! Also, I wasn't very happy with Chapter 6, so I'm sorry for that one. Anyway, again, thank you for reading, and I'll update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas.

A happy time of the year, a time of joy and happiness, and a time to spend with your friends and family. Yeah?

No.

Lily was _not_ in the Christmas spirit, alright.

She was stomping along the corridors of Hogwarts, a white letter clutched so tightly in her hand, that it made the paper curl in several places, but she didn't take notice of that.

She had been outside by the lake, reading. Most people would've thought she was mad, for sitting outside in the icy weather -and yes, admitted, her cheeks and nose _had_ gone red from the cold, but she loved the way the snow crunched against her shoes, and how the air always seemed fresher at this part of the year. So what, if she got a bit cold? She could live with that.

So there she had been, in a very good, almost Christmas-like spirit, engulfed in her book, and then - then her owl, Hoot, a brown beauty, had landed beside her, a letter stuck to her leg.

And Lily had seen the handwriting on the letter, and known, that this was from her mother.

Family news! Great, eh?

Maybe not so much.

Because she had been right - the letter _was_ from her mother. But it wasn't pleasant news - at least not for Lily - that the letter contained.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts!" she announced loudly, as she entered Head's Common Room, much to the surprised face of James, who was currently sitting bent over a table, roles of parchment and books stacked around him.

"Er- that's great, Lily..?"

"Yeah, bloody damn hell, it's great!" she said and fell down on the couch, crossing her arms, as she threw the letter on the coffee table. "You know why, Potter?"

"No, I don't," James admitted calmly and shook his head.

"It's because I don't care," she said curtly. "Because I'll have a bloody well Christmas here, thank you very much."

"Blimey, Evans, who put a vomit-flavoured bean in your breakfast?" he asked and stood up, leaving his homework, to go sit next to her.

"Very funny, Potter," she grumbled and scoffed.

He let out a short laugh. "Calm down, Evans. Anyway, what's it matter, Hogwarts is a great place at Christmas, trust me. No need to get grumpy ,eh?"

"What's gotten you all cheery?" she asked, shooting him a side-glance.

"Just Christmas," he said and beamed. "Christmas is a great time."

They sat in silence for a bit. James leaned over to grab a piece of chocolate from a bowl on the table, while Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"James?"

"Mhm?" he asked, as he popped the chocolate into his mouth, leaning back on the couch.

She bit her lip and looked down, sighing. "I don't want to spend Christmas at Hogwarts."

There was silence for a bit more, and Lily could almost feel his gaze on her face, which of course resulted in her cheeks going red.

"Then go home," he said finally, like he couldn't really see what the problem was, and shrugged. Lily didn't blame him; after all, he had no idea what was in the letter.

She sighed, and decided she might as well tell him, now that she had already begun to talk.

"I can't do that either," she said and shook her head.

"And why's that, then?" he asked, and shifted so he got a bit closer to her. He slung his arm over the back of the couch, as he stared at her weirdly, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Because-" she began, her face pulling together in a grimace, as she wrinkled on her nose. "Because stupid _Vernon Dursley _will be celebrating Christmas with us."

"Oh," he said and nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "Lily, I don't know who that is."

"It's my sister's stupid boyfriend," she explained and let out a huff. "And I _don't_ like him."

"Right, okay," he said, and Lily could imagine he was in sixes and sevens, having no clue how to comfort a teenage girl. She didn't blame him, and it was probably a bit unfair of her, to waddle in here, and expect him to listen to her stupid story, but right now - well, she could really use someone who would listen to her stupid story. "But I'm sure you can take it, yeah? You can just avoid talking to him and such."

"No, James, you don't understand," she said and shook her head, mentally scolding herself, because of _course_ he didn't understand, she was only just starting to explain! "This guy... Well, he's rather awful, if I might say so."

"Awful?" he asked, and as she looked up at him, she could see, how his eyebrows were pulled together in confusion. "In what way, exactly?"

"Well, first of all, he's terribly... Er, sleazy. When he's around me, it seems like he doesn't even _try_ to be polite, but then, as soon as my parents arrive, he's the perfect gentleman."

"Why isn't he nice around you?" James asked confused and ran a hand through his hair.

"Because I'm bloody _magic_," she exclaimed exasperatedly, and threw her hands in the air.

"Well, now, that's hardly a reason," he said and shook his head.

"It is for them," she said. "He's a Muggle as well, but Petunia told him anyway, that idiot. And now - well, it seems he thinks I'm a freak as well."

"You're not a freak!" he exclaimed, a horrified look showing on his face. "Who thinks you are? Except for this... Vomit Dacksley, or whatever his name is."

Lily cracked a smile, and didn't bother correcting him on Vernon's name, as she thought this one was much more fitting.

"My sister thinks I'm a freak," she said, but waved her hand dismissively, as it looked like he was going to protest angrily. "But that's not the point here! The point is, he's coming over for Christmas, and I am _not_ going to get the best holiday ever, ruined by that little toad."

She let out a sigh, and before she knew what she was doing, she leant against him, burying her face in his shirt.

James seemed to stiffen, as her body met his, and for a moment, she could imagine the baffled look on his face, and she felt so bad for him, that he had to deal with all this, that she almost pulled away.

But then, just when she had decided that this was the dumbest move she could've made, her cheeks already gaining that red colour, she felt an arm wrap around her.

"We'll just spend Christmas together then, eh?" his voice was comforting and quiet, but the words it formed still managed to surprise Lily.

"You're staying at Hogwarts too?"

"Absolutely," he said, and she liked to imagine that he had smiled warmly there. "You'll see, this will be the best Christmas you've ever had - no Vomit Dacksley allowed."


	10. Chapter 10

Lily was walking back and forth in her dorm, at Head's. It was the same night, as she had complained - like some little kid, she feared - to James, that she couldn't go home, and that he had announced that he would be staying at Hogwarts as well.

Lily was confused, to say in the least. Confused, but happy.

She was happy because - well, James was staying for Christmas!

_James Potter was staying for Christmas._

With her.

Well, there would probably be other people, sure, but not many. And only _they_ shared this common room.

Oh, but nothing could ruin her mood now, she assured herself, as she finally gave up on the walking, to throw herself on her bed instead, staring up at the ceiling.

Well... Except for, maybe, that she would now go around and wonder just _why_ he was staying.

God, this bloody boy - he confused her like no one else. He could make her the happiest person in all of Hogwarts, or the angriest, the most furious, in one sentence.

Because, Merlin's beard, he was still one bloody annoying bloke, when he wasn't busy being all attractive and sweet.

Now, the big question was, had he already planned on staying at Hogwarts, before she mentioned, that she was?

Or - and this was what Lily hoped for - did he change his plans, to stay with _her_?

Oh, but what if he liked her?

As in, _liked_ her. Like in _that_ way. Like-

Yes, thank you, _point made_, Lily Evans, she interrupted herself.

Oh, bloody hell, now she was going bonkers as well, what with talking to herself.

Honestly, though, _why was he staying_?

Maybe she was just over thinking this. Yeah, she was _definitely_ over thinking this.

Lily sat up, as a sudden thought occurred to her. She had to talk to Marlene. She would know what to say. That, however, would also mean that Lily had to tell her, what her little secret was - and she wasn't sure how Marlene would react - or she was ready herself.

Lily chewed down on her lower lip, considering this. No, but she would absolutely _tear herself in pieces_, if she didn't get to talk to someone about this, someone who knew a bit more about dating, than she did, and someone whom she trusted.

Basically, Marlene McKinnon.

Nodding to herself, she decided that this was the right thing to do, and stood back up on the floor, ready to go seek for her friend.

However, a quick glance in the mirror prevented her from going immediately, as her hair looked like a _mess_.

It stood in all possible directions. Quickly, Lily flattened it as well as she could, before running a brush through it, and after a bit judging that she looked more or less acceptable.

Then, she rushed out of the door, and down the many corridors and hallways of Hogwarts, thinking that she was almost as quick, as on the 1st of September this year, when she had found, that she was late for the train.

Thinking back to that, maybe it would've been better if she hadn't made it in time at all, if she had just stayed home this year. Because then she would've never fallen for James Potter. Then she could've had a nice, normal school year, focus on her N.E.W.T.s, and _not_ having to rush to Gryffindor Tower to find Marlene, only to ask her whether or not, James Potter, staying at Hogwarts for Christmas meant something.

Speaking of which...

"Marlene?" Lily asked and stopped up, as she spotted her light-haired friend out of the corner of her eye.

"Lily?" Marlene said, looking up at her in surprise, and Lily could see that the smile she sent her was stressed and a bit forced.

"What are you doing here? _What_ have you been doing?" Lily asked.

And she thought that this was a fair question, because if _she_ had looked messy before she had gone from her dorm, it was nothing compared to Marlene.

Her hair, which had undoubtedly been in nice, light, curls before, as it usually was, were now tangled, and rather... well, _not_ curly anymore, and Lily wondered what could've caused that.

Her clothes were wrinkled, one sleeve half up her arm, while the other was so long down, that it hid her hand behind the white fabric, and frankly, Lily thought, that she looked like someone who had been running a marathon, during a hurricane.

Marlene's cheeks were bright red, which Lily assumed would be from embarrassment, over- well, uh, Lily spotting her? She didn't really know, but why else would they be red?

"Er, doing? I've been doing nothing, just, uh... Actually, I was just on my way to, uh..."

Lily frowned at her stuttering, as that was highly unlikely for Marlene, and noted, that she looked rather flustered. "Well... Alright. Anyway, I really need to talk to you."

Marlene looked over her shoulder briefly, biting her lip. "Er- now's not the greatest time, Lil."

Lily stared at her, before stepping closer to her, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Have you been _snogging_ someone?"

"What? No!" she exclaimed, shaking her head quickly, before giving a laugh. "That's absurd."

"Oh, you've most definitely been snogging someone!" Lily decided and laughed. "Did I interrupt? I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to you, about something."

"Lily, can't it wait?" Marlene asked, trying to use her hand as a comb through her hair, although not with much success.

"This is urgent, Marls, please," Lily begged, biting her lip.

Merlin's beard, she didn't know if she would have the courage to tell her later! Right, okay, so maybe it was a bit rude of her, to interrupt a - Lily was sure - nice little make-out session, but she really needed Marlene's advice right now. And besides, they could always snog, Marlene and her friend, yeah? But chances were, that if Lily waited much longer to tell, she would chicken out, and tell her some lame lie, about having lost her homework instead.

Marlene sighed, as she gave up on her hair, - and trying to protest with her- letting her hand fall down. She slid down the wall, and patted the spot on the floor next to her. "Spill, then, m'dear."

Lily hesitated, before getting down beside her. She stretched her legs out in front of her, and took a deep breath. "It's about James."

**A/N Alright, school has started -ugh- and that means I won't be updating as frequently as I might have, as I'll be rather busy with, well, school. I will make sure to write, though, and the longest there'll be between updates, is -hopefully- a week!  
So, yeah, more chapters soon, and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"_You fancy James Potter?_"

"Shh! I don't want the whole school to know!"

Lily sighed and shook her head at her best friend's little outburst, whom she had just told that, yes, she _did_, in fact, fancy James. She stood up, and extended a hand to Marlene, gesturing for her to come along.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but nonetheless grabbed the hand offered, standing up herself.

"In here," Lily just said, not letting go of her hand, as she began walking to the other side of the corridor, where a wooden door was placed which, she knew, let into a broom closet. "I think it's safer being in there. Honestly, I should've thought of it _before_ I told you. Let's just hope that no one heard."

It _wasn't_ the Room of Requirement, although, Lily found as they entered the broom closet, it looked very much like it. However much she would've loved going to 7th floor, just so they could have a big room, with nice, comfy couches, and preferably some warm tomato soup, - better known as the _best_ soup/food in the entire world - she didn't think Marlene would have the patience, and neither would she herself.

Marlene did seem to be the most impatient one, though, which perhaps wasn't so surprising, as Lily had had a few months to think about and acknowledge the crush, while Marlene had only just gotten to know. And if anyone knew, just how much that Lily hated - or, used to, at least - James Potter, well, then besides from herself and James, it would be Marlene.

And she did indeed stand, with crossed arms, and her foot tapping quickly against the floor. Lily bit her lip, regret filling her stomach, and suddenly wanting to just make her friend forget what she had told her, and walk away like nothing had happened, but Lily knew that it was, unfortunately, too late to back out, so she leaned against the wall, preparing herself.

"Well?" Marlene said, and cocked an eyebrow at her. When Lily didn't answer, rather confused with exactly _what_ she was supposed to answer, she let out a frustrated huff. "You _fancy_ him, then? Properly? This isn't some... Some sort of _bet_ that you made with someone, because let me tell you, Lily Evans, this is not funny."

Lily raised her hands, innocently. "Calm down, Marls. I'm... Er, I'm _not_ joking, I'm afraid that this is quite serious."

It took a few moments, before Marlene finally stopped narrowing her eyes at her suspiciously, and instead, as she realized that Lily _wasn't_ lying, and that she was rather telling the truth, a huge grin broke out on her face. "Oh. My. God! You fancy him!"

Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes at her. "That's what I've been _trying_ to tell you, if you had listened."

"But _when_?" Marlene continued, ignoring her remark. Her face was basically one huge grin, her mouth slightly agape, in surprise, Lily figured.

"It was the beginning of the year, I s'ppose," Lily mumbled and shrugged, hoping to look like the whole conversation bored her, although the deep red colour on her skin, rather gave her away.

She could almost hear the sound, of Marlene's jaw hitting the floor, and her eyes widening. "The bloody _beginning_? Lily! How come you didn't tell me all this time? Does James know? When are you planning on telling him, if not? How are you going to do it? Is it just, like, a _little_ crush, or did you fall _hard_ for the bloke?"

Her friend continued to bombard her with questions, which she tried to answer, really, but she was simply interrupted by _more_ of what seemed to be an endless array of questions. "Alright, alright, slow down!"

Marlene froze, the words stopping in her mouth, which she then closed, hopefully, to show, that she would stop asking now.

"Okay, from the start, yeah?" Lily said and took a deep breath. "Yes, it began in the beginning of the year. I didn't tell you, because I was confused myself, and I was trying to convince myself that it was nothing. Telling you would've meant admitting that it was true, and I wasn't, still not quite am, ready to do that."

Marlene nodded approvingly, looking like she understood and accepted the explaining, but Lily ignored it, eager to get over with the answers, so she could tell her what she had _really_ meant to be talking about, being the sudden news of James staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.

"Er, what next... Oh. _No_, of course James doesn't know, stupid, or I would've been having a nervous breakdown right now, instead of calmingly answering all these pointless questions."

"They're _not_ pointless, Lily! If you had-"

"Anyway," she interrupted, moving on quickly. "I'm _not_ planning on telling him that I like him. Nope. Never. Not going to happen."

"But _Lily_," Marlene complained and crossed her arms defiantly. "You simply _have_ to. Don't you see? It's got to be fate."

"Oh, you sound almost as bad as Professor Dorsey," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Professor Dorsey was the very _very_ rubbish teacher, they had at Divination, and although he was a nice guy all in all, he just really wasn't very good at his subject. You had to give him some points for _trying_, though, because he really did.

Out of fear of losing his job, simply because he was so rubbish at it, Professor Dorsey always went on and on about _fate _and _destiny_, and how he knew the future, but he simply couldn't tell, as that would be a break of the rules at The Community for Well Trained and Perfectly Fine Seers - or TCWTPFS for short, or, you know, just bullshit, as most people referred to it as.

You couldn't really help but feel bad for the bloke.

Marlene scoffed, raising her chin. "I am _nothing_ like Professor Dorsey, because this is actually true. And that's completely besides the point! Merlin, Lily, you've got to _tell him_."

For once, Lily found herself to be (slightly) happy, by the thought of a certain Lucy Miller, as she now had a reason, as to why she shouldn't tell James, even if it was a crappy one.

"My dear Marlene, I think you're forgetting that James is currently dating Lucy Miller, from Ravenclaw." Lily found it to be _very_ hard to hide the bitterness in her tone, which caused Marlene to give a slight smirk, as she clearly noticed.

"Not at all, _my dear Lily_," she said, mimicking her voice teasingly. Marlene waved her hand dismissively, leaning against the wall. "They're not serious anyway."

Uhm, what?

"Excuse me?" Lily said, as she stared at her, pulling her eyebrows together. "They look very serious to me."

"Please, everyone knows that it's just a flirt," Marlene said and rolled her eyes. "It won't last."

What in the living hell was she on about? A flirt? She doubted it!

Although...

Lily felt a flutter in her stomach, as she allowed herself to think, that maybe Marlene was right. Maybe they weren't serious, yeah? And if they weren't... Well, James would soon grow tired of _Lucy_, then, and he would break up with her for sure, and then...

And then what?

Would she tell James that she fancied him? And if she actually decided to do so, how would he react? Did he still like her? Or was that feeling long gone by now, and she was too late?

Merlin's beard, why was things so bloody difficult with that bloke!

That little feeling of hope in her stomach immediately vanished to make way of fear and worry.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Marlene, stepping closer to her. "How'd you know? That it won't last, I mean. How do you know?"

Marlene's cheeks reddened suddenly, and she bit down on her lip, hesitating, before finally just saying, "I have my sources."

"You have your _sources_?" Lily repeated, staring at her. "What in the bleeding hell is that supposed to mean, Marls?"

"I don't think that's important at the moment," she just mumbled. "I believe we were discussing you and James, not me and my sources."

And however much Lily wanted to know who the hell those _sources_ were, she was right. She had come to Marlene for a reason, and she hadn't even got to tell it yet.

"I guess you're right," Lily said, but pointed sternly at her with her index finger. "But we're discussing this later, mate."

"Yeah, whatever," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"All right, so here's the problem-"

And so, Lily told Marlene about the whole James-is-staying-at-Hogwarts-for-Christmas-but-is- it-because-he-likes-me-or-just-because situation. It took a while, because Marlene kept commenting on the story, but finally Lily finished and leaned back in silence, awaiting Marlene's judgment.

"Hmm..." she said. "Well... It most certainly _could_ be because he likes you back, and didn't want you to be alone at Christmas, but on the other hand, I mean, he has stayed at Hogwarts before."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you, I know. What I want you- no, what I _need_ you to do, is tell me which one of those he meant."

Marlene let out a scoff, and shot her a glare, crossing her arms. "Fine. My advice for you is..."

To Lily's great annoyance, Marlene chose to hold a dramatic pause here, and she bit her lip, waiting eagerly.

"Ask him."

What?

_What?_

"_Ask him_? That's your advice? You want me to _ask him_ whether he's staying? That has to be the worst- Oi, where are you going?"

Because right then, Lily noticed a sudden stream of light, as her friend opened the door to the broom closet.

"Ask him which one it is," she just said and shrugged, before walking out of the door, her quick footsteps being heard easily against the floor outside.

Ask him?

_Bloody fucking ask him?_

"Well, thank God I've got you, Marlene. When in times of doubt, I can trust you to give me the right advice," she muttered to herself, as she slid down the wall, huffing. "Fat lot of good she was."

But really, Lily should have told herself, that figuring James Potter out, would never be this easy.


	12. Chapter 12

Ask him.

_Ask him!_

She couldn't bloody ask him, how _embarrassing_ wouldn't that be?

'Oh, hey James, just wondering, were you planning on staying at Hogwarts _already_, or is it because you still fancy me?'

See? She couldn't possibly do that.

It was easy for _Marlene_ to say, of course, she wasn't the one who would actually have to do it.

Stupid mates, with their stupid answers.

Lily had been wandering around Hogwarts for quite a while now. A few minutes after Marlene had left the broom closet, Lily had got up and done the same, except she hadn't gone back to Head's common room, like she suspected Marlene had retired to _her _common room.

And exactly why wasn't she just going back, instead of walking the hallways when she was tired as hell, and risking getting caught by Filch, just like the other day?

Well, the answer to that was simple.

If she went back to Head's, there was a rather big chance that she would run into James.

And if she ran into James, she would probably begin to consider Marlene's suggestion to just ask him why he was staying.

Thinking about it, there was a _slight _chance that she might actually do it.

And if she did it - well, he would know. Know that she fancied him. Because, no matter how much it saddened her to regret it, James Potter was an intelligent bloke, and he would easily figure it out.

Well, of course it would take no Sherlock Holmes, to realize that if she asked him 'Are you staying because you like me?' it was because _she_ might like _him_. And Lily knew for certain, that if she asked that, a blush would spread across her cheeks, and it would be absolutely _obvious._

Okay, so maybe the answer to that wasn't _that_ simple.

"Oi, Lily!"

She had just turned around a hallway, and she frowned upon hearing the voice calling out her name. She looked around, but saw no one in the empty corridors.

Then, however, quick footsteps sounded, as Timmy Young and Cornelia Scott - both 5th years Ravenclaw Prefects - appeared from around the corner, a frown on both of their faces.

"Oh, uh, hi," Lily said and smiled, wondering what exactly they might want.

"Hello," Cornelia greeted, the frown quickly disappearing to make way of a polite smile.

Lily didn't know any of those two very well personally, and had only talked to them when there had been a meeting about Prefect and Head duties. She only knew that Timmy Young was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and as for Cornelia - well, she was a bright girl, but wasn't that sort of obvious, when she was sorted into Ravenclaw and all?

"You don't have patrols t'night, d'you, Lily?" Timmy asked. "'Cause I'm pretty sure, t'was us who was on it, t'night."

Lily had to smile at the bloody _accent_ the boy was in possession of. It sounded somewhat Scottish to her, or like a sort of twisted British, and there was definitely something weird about how he pronounced his _o_'s. Timmy was a quirky, jumpy, little bloke, and from what she had experienced herself, he seemed like a nice one as well, albeit a bit annoying at times.

"No, you're right, Cornelia and you are on patrols," Lily assured and nodded. Although, upon realizing that she had just admitted that she was out illegally after curfew, with no reason, she added quickly, "Just... Er, Head business and such. Do you happen to know where James is? We were supposed to meet at the common room, but I guess he forgot."

Lily thought it was a decent and sort of clever lie, if she were to give herself a bit of praise.

See, _if_ Timmy and Cornelia somehow knew where James would be, they would most likely inform her of it now, and she would know if it was safe to go back to Head's, or if she should keep walking around, just for a _bit_ more, so that she wouldn't risk running into him.

If they didn't know, though, then she could just wave them goodbye and continue to walk, and it would seem very believable that she was just doing 'Head business', especially when she had just asked for the Head Boy, James Potter.

And if she felt a bit guilty about misusing her title, that was quickly forgotten, as Cornelia interrupted her thoughts:

"I reckon we met him by the library, wasn't that it, Timmy,?" she said, looking at Timmy as to be confirmed.

"Yeah. Yeah, s'right, s'mone was _snogging_ n'there, n' he said he'd take care of it," the boy agreed and nodded, shoving one hand in his pocket.

Lily stared at him for a bit, as her brain worked hardly to figure out _what_ on earth he had just said. His accent was odd, as mentioned before, and he spoke quickly, urging one to follow along as the words ran over his tongue, out of his lips, but it was just about impossible. However, she did finally manage to get a proper sentence out of it, telling her that someone was apparently in the middle of a kissing session inside the library, and James had promised to handle it.

"Right. Thanks," she said and nodded. "Well, I'll go see if I can find him there, then. We've gotta do... Er, Head duties and such, you know."

"Right, 'course," Timmy said and waved.

"Good luck," Cornelia said and smiled.

"Bye, then," Lily said and smiled, before walking off down the corridor. When she reached a crossroad, she chose to turn right instead of left, making it seem like she actually _was_ going to the library, and not rather Head's.

Of course, this was because she was planning on going to the left next time and so on, until she turned back around, and later, reached the common room. Then she would collapse on her _lovely, soft_ bed, and drift off to sleep.

Ha.

If only.

She could've told herself, that the universe had other plans than to let her have a bit of an easy life.

Because just then, she nearly jumped five foot in the air, as someone surprised her by slinging their arm over her shoulder.

And _who_ else would it be, but James Potter?

Stupid bloke and his sneaking up on people. Really, someday she would get a heart attack, and then she would see how happy he would be, what with his... _sneaking_.

"Well, well, well," the familiar voice said, and oh, Lily could almost _hear_ that damn smirk in his voice. "Lily Evans? Out after curfew? _Again_? I must say, Evans, this is becoming a bit of a bad routine, isn't it?"

Lily found it a bit - scratch that, _very_ hard to concentrate on his words, with the nice feeling of his strong, perfect arm draped around her shoulders, the warm touch, that made her stomach...

Er...

Nevermind.

She was _not _daydreaming about an _arm_.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and managed to shoot James a glare, although that only resulted in a light chuckle from his side.

"It is _not_ becoming routine," she insisted, crossing her arms. "Besides, _you're_ one to talk. You're here as well."

James gave a careless shrug, winking at her. "Well, I never pretended that I was one to follow rules, did I now?"

Well, he had a point, she had to admit. If there was one thing James Potter was known as, it was a troublemaker. Even now, as Head Boy, - Lily still figured that Professor Dumbledore had been a bit... Er, _wasted_, when he chose _James_ out of all people- troublemaker would work quite well if you tried to described him, although Lily usually preferred bothersome arse.

(Or very handsome looking bloke)

"You're bloody _Head Boy_, James," she said and rolled her eyes.

"So?"

"_So_, you're not supposed to get into trouble!"

"Oh, don't worry, Evans, I wasn't planning on getting caught."

She let out a frustrated groan, shrugging his arm off of her - partly, because it was distracting her from being cross with him, and partly because... Er... Did she have another reason? Oh, it wasn't her fault! It was a very nice arm, and every girl would be distracted if that very nice arm was hanging over her shoulder, while she was being angry with the body belonging to that one arm.

"What were you doing?" she asked finally.

James chuckled, looking at her amusedly, as if he found this - and Lily was _quite_ confident that this was the case - very funny. "I was in the kitchens."

Lily frowned, staring at him questioningly. "_Where_?"

"The _kitchens_, Lily," he explained annoyingly slowly, as if teaching a toddler how to talk properly for the first time. "You know, that's usually the place where _food_ is being made. That's the thing we put in the mouth and eat, just for the record, if you happen to be confused about that as well."

"Oh, _shut it_," she muttered, giving his arm a hit with her fist. "I _know_ what a kitchen is, stupid. Same goes for food."

James' hand was running over the place where she had hit him, but a huge grin was on his face, so he couldn't have suffered much - well, Lily hadn't expected him to either, it just felt nice to hit the bloke.

"Oi, no need to get violent. Merlin's beard, birds these days."

She chose to ignore him, and instead asked a question, "Where's the kitchens, then?"

His grin grew only bigger, as he let his hand fall back on her shoulder, patting it. "Why, in the basement, of course, my young apprentice."

"_Apprentice_?"

He waved his hand dismissively, shaking his head at her. "Nevermind on that. D'you want to see the kitchens, Evans?"

Lily hesitated, chewing down on her lower lip - which was, by the way, beginning to get a bit sore, due to her biting it so often - as she considered his question.

Did she want to go to the kitchens?

Well...

Hell yeah.

She wasn't certain, whether it was the influence of James' rather lovely hand, still placed upon her shoulder, or if she really was curious about seeing these kitchens, where she had never been before.

Perhaps a bit of both.

In the end, she looked up at him and nodded slowly. "I suppose I do, yeah."

James chuckled. Oh, but what he did next, gave her so many different reactions and feelings, she was confused as to which ones to hang on to.

He grabbed her hand.

First of all, her eyes widened in surprise and for a moment her mind went completely blank.

Second, she was pretty sure that her heart skipped a beat right there, and suddenly her mind went from blank to filled with thoughts, all of which were considering just _what was happening_.

Another rather annoying part of her brain, thought it funny to tell her that it was stupid to freak out because of a _hand_, just like with his sodding _arm_, which, of course, caused her to freak out even more.

Her face was bright red and she must've looked very weird, her mouth hanging half open, her eyes probably looking like they were going to pop out of her head any time, but James luckily didn't notice, - she hoped - as he was busy dragging her along down the hallway.

"Oi!" she said, returning to reality, the shock slowly fading away, although she couldn't help but notice, how well their hands fitted with each other, how warm his was. "Where are we going?"

"To the kitchens, of course." he replied and chuckled, looking at her over his shoulder. "A bit slow, are we?"

"Shut it," she muttered.

This only caused him to let out another laugh, as he looked back ahead of him, running down a set of stairs. "Come along, my apprentice."

_"I'm not your apprentice!"_

"Whatever you say, Evans. Whatever you say."


	13. Chapter 13

The kitchen was, to say in the least, amazing.

It was huge, bigger than Head's common room, and James had earlier informed her that it was the exact size of the Great Hall, and that the kitchens was, in fact, placed right underneath it.

Four long tables filled the room, representing Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Lily assumed, and small house-elves - _dozens_ of them! - had run around, and although it was in the middle of the night, they didn't seem to be very tired.

Just as they had entered, a few, maybe three or four, of the house-elves had rushed over to them, asking them if they would like anything to eat or drink, but they had both politely declined.

James, she thought, because he wasn't hungry, but Lily herself had said 'no thanks' because she was too busy staring at those small, green, _big-eyed_ creatures.

She had read a bit of house-elves before, of course, but she hadn't ever seen one in real life.

James had laughed at her, and her expression must've been quite funny, because he nudged her shoulder, shooting her a grin.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Evans. Don't worry, they don't bite."

She hadn't even shot him a glare, or replied with a sharp remark.

Yeah.

She was _that_ much in awe.

"It's house-elves. Real, _proper_ ones," she said, looking up at him briefly.

Now, it was his turn to get a weird look on his face, as he grinned slightly, staring at her. "You've never seen a house-elf before, Lily?"

"No, of course I haven't," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Muggle born, remember?"

"Yeah, I mean, I just figured..." he trailed off, looking at her with and odd face, before shrugging. Then he explained to her, how it was the house-elves, who cooked the food, made the beds, brought the luggage to the dorms when people arrived at the start of the year, cleaned up trash, all that practical stuff that Lily had never really thought about, or she had just assumed that it was done by... well, magic, of course.

"Oh," she said when he was done explaining, and she nodded slowly. "That's a lot of work they have to do. Do you have house-elves? At your home, I mean."

He slid down the wall onto the floor, and she did the same, next to him.

"I do," he said and nodded. "It helped a bit when I was a kid, you know, being an only child and all, but they're not the _best_ company a boy could wish for, mind, and they're rubbish at hide-and-seek, I can inform you."

"Right," Lily said and nodded, folding her legs up to her chest, her head resting atop of her arms. "How much do they get paid, then?"

James let out a chuckle, shaking his head at her. "Funny, Evans."

"What?" she asked and frowned, rather confused. Honestly, if you asked her, it was a bit rude of him to laugh. He could've just given her a straight answer, could he not? "Why are you laughing?"

James' chuckle trailed off, although a grin remained on his face as he looked at her, one hand reaching up to his hair. "What, don't tell me you were serious."

"What? About what?" she asked, now completely and utterly lost. "About house-elves getting paid? Of course I was! Listen, that might be common knowledge for _Wizards_, but I'm _still _a Muggle born, and I just don't see how-"

"Lily, they don't get paid," James interrupted her, a frown showing on his face. "You know that, don't you?"

"What?" she asked and frowned, her mouth slightly agape. She closed it after a bit, not knowing what to say.

"They don't get paid," he repeated slowly. "But they're happy about it! They don't even _want_ to get paid, they enjoy working, honestly," he added quickly, as he saw her confused expression being replaced with an angry one instead.

"Well, how do you _know_?" she asked. "They- Well, they do all this _work_, just for nothing? And what if they don't want to anymore? Are they just supposed to live on the street, because they didn't get paid, so they can't afford anywhere to stay?"

"Well, _no_," he said, and his hand fell from his hair, to scratch the back of his neck, shrugging. "You have to give them a piece of clothing, then they're free. Honestly, haven't you heard of this? Or read, at least?"

"_No_. No, I _haven't_ read about _this_ particular bit. Funny, don't you think?" she fused, glancing around the house-elves fussing about, suddenly happy that she hadn't said, Yes, when they had offered her food, as they seemed to be busy enough as it _was_.

No wonder when they had to prepare the meals of the whole of Hogwarts.

She turned her head to glare at him. "Whenever there's a victory party, because you won that _rubbish_ Quidditch-"

"-_Oi_-"

"-this is where you got the drinks, right? Merlin, James, aren't they _busy_ enough _already_? You're not even _supposed_ to drink at parties! What in the bloody hell were you thinking, you and your mates, to give them _more_ work?"

"Lily. Lily, _calm down_, okay, it's not that big of a deal," he said and turned his upper-body sideways, grabbing hold of her shoulders gently, forcing her to look at him. "Listen, they don't _mind_, I've told you. Honest, they don't. It's like..." his eyes darted upwards towards the ceiling as if, Lily figured, to explain this, and it had better be one _hell_ of a good reason, because this was... Well, this was just near _slavery._

"Okay, it's like this," he said, his eyes focusing back on her. "You don't get _paid_ to go to school, but you still do it without complaining, you still do it, right? You still _like_ it."

"Well-"

"My _point_ here is," James interrupted her quickly, before she had the chance to tell him, that while she might _do_ good in school, it didn't mean that she necessarily _enjoyed_ it, and if this was his big plan so he could make her realize that this slavery was _all right_, well, then that was rubbish, and it would help absolutely nothing. "That the house-elves... Well, this is their _thing_, see. Really, Lil, just because _you_ might not like working, then that doesn't mean that someone else can't."

He had a point, she supposed.

Lily shouldn't begin to judge the way the house-elves chose to live, nor the people that had them - _couldn't_, really, because it wouldn't be fair when she knew so little about the race.

And as she glanced around the kitchen, she figured that the small figures walking around, well, they didn't look exactly _miserable_ to be there, truth be told.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Good," he said and stood up, dragging her with him. "I think it's time to get back, don't you? It's getting rather late, and I doubt we can pull off the 'Head's business' card for much longer."

She nodded agreeing, and began walking back to the exit to climb out on the other side. However, before she had the chance to do so, James got in front of her, blocking the way, that little smirk that she had come to know rather well on his lips.

"What are you doing, Potter?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm afraid I can't let you continue," he said and leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed. That stupid grin, pulling at one side of his mouth, was still wide on his face, causing her to pull her eyebrows together n confusion, as to what he was planning now. "Before you _solemnly_ swear, that you'll never admit to anyone how you got in here."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it, James, you don't own the sodding kitchen."

"I like to think otherwise," he said, before shrugging. "It can get quite cold down here in the night, I'll have you know. I'm sure your bed would be more pleasant."

She let out a huff, folding her arms across her chest. She didn't fancy any of his games right now, but then again, she would really just like to get back to her bed, and besides, she had no interest in telling people, that she and James Potter had indeed been together in the middle of the night.

She doubted anyone would believe that they had _just_ been to the kitchens.

"_Fine_. I swear, I won't tell no one."

"Rubbish, I don't believe you," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "You'll have to say the _vow_. It's easy enough, you'll just have to repeat after me."

"Sure, whatever," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"This is no joke, Evans, I'm being completely serious," James said, although that lazy grin across his face suggested otherwise. "Now: I, insert name here, solemnly swear that I will _never_ to _anyone_ reveal the secrets of getting into the kitchen. Also, I admit that James Potter is indeed the hottest person in this very castle," he added hastily.

"I'm not saying the last bit, I don't want to lie when I'm making a promise," she said, raising her eyebrows. Instead of awaiting his answer, which would surely be a protest, and a remark about how _hard_ the stone floor here was, and that her bed was, without a doubt, much softer, she just continued quickly, saying the words: "I, Lily Potter, solemnly swear that-"

The words froze in her mouth. Her eyes widened, and a jolt of panic arrived quickly in her stomach, as she glanced up at him, realizing what she had just said.

Perhaps, if it had been under different circumstances, Lily would've teased him for his baffled expression, but this was no laughing matter, and besides - well, she was rather goddamn certain that she had the same face.

Her traitorous cheeks joined her tongue in getting her in the most embarrassing situation, as they turned bright red. She pushed herself past him, headed for the exit, but she felt his fingers circle around her wrist, pulling her back.

"Lily, wait-"

But she didn't wait. She yanked her hand out of his grip and quickly got out on the other side, where she immediately began rushing down the hallways, not paying any attention to where she was going.

She had said Lily _Potter!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod_

It was because _he _had just said Potter, and then her brain had still been focused on those words, and _that_ was why she had said _it._

_Not_ because she secretly liked the way her name sounded with _Potter_ in the end, _not _because she secretly _wanted_ to share a last name with James.

No.

That _wasn't_ why, alright!

At least, that's what Lily kept telling herself, as she lay in her bed back at Head's, anxiously staring at the ceiling, wishing now, more than ever, that she was in possession of a Time-Turner.

As she had run back, she had gotten herself together just enough to change the direction, in which she were running to the common room, and soon she rushed inside and up to her dorm, not wanting to risk talking to James when he returned as well.

It wasn't that big of a deal, right? For Merlin's sake, it was just a sodding _name_. It was stupid of her to freak out because of that.

And yet, she found herself going through the scene, over and over again, and each time, she found herself wanting to curl into a tiny ball and disappear forever out of utter embarrassment.

_LilyPotterLilyPotterLilyPotterLilyPotter..._

And even if, she had to admit, her cheeks went red anew every damn time that name echoed in her thoughts, she also felt a slight jolt of... joy?

Because it _did_ sound good, didn't it?

Yeah.

It had a nice ring to it, Lily thought.

She bet that James thought so as we-

_No._ No, he did_ not _think it sounded good, because he had a bloody _girlfriend_, and when you have a girlfriend, then you don't go around thinking, that someone else's name - _besides from your girlfriends _- would sound well with your last name.

And even _if_ he did fancy Lily - which she had begun to doubt very much - then that was very little, probably, and oh, did she mention, _he had a girlfriend._

Stupid Lucy Miller.

Lily stiffened as she heard the entrance open and close, knowing that James had returned, for who else would it be? She held her breath, as if, if she made even the slightest sound, he would turn his attention to her dorm, demand to know what the hell that scene in the kitchen was about - even if he couldn't _possibly _hear her breathe, and she _knew _that. But, in silence, she listened to footsteps shuffle around beneath, and then suddenly stop.

Lily's eyebrows pulled together. She hadn't heard him go up the stairs.

"Lily?" his voice called out suddenly, and her eyes widened as she pulled the duvet over her head, hoping he would believe she was asleep.

She had to remind herself, that he _still_ couldn't hear, and most definitely not _see _her, before she allowed herself to peek out beneath the duvet, glancing at the door, her cheeks bright scarlet.

More muffled sounds came from downstairs.

"Lily, I know you're not asleep," his voice then called out again. "I can see the light inside your room."

Ah. Forgot to turn those off, had she?

Well, bugger.

Although, who was he to judge her, if she _had_, hypothetically, decided to sleep with the lights _on?_ Yes, it was very possible that she might just have forgotten, or was afraid of the dark or something.

So she didn't answer him, even if she ached to do so, ached to _explain _to him, that it had all just been a stupid misunderstanding, that when she had said _Lily Potter_, it hadn't meant anything.

And if a _tiny_ part of her hoped that he would say something along the lines, 'Of course it wasn't a misunderstanding, silly, I _know_ you like me, and I like you too, I'll just dump that stupid cow, Lucy Miller, I don't even know why I ever dated her in the first place," then she quickly shoved that thought away, because, first of all, it was _stupid_ and wouldn't happen, and second... Well, perhaps that last part wasn't _exactly_ what James would say... Really, she was just being silly.

Even though, she protested silently in her mind, she was _not_ silly. In reality, she was actually just avoiding talking to him, and that wasn't silly at all, actually, that was the cleverest thing she had done so far.

"Won't you come down?"

Ah, he wasn't one to take a hint, was he?

Stupid blokes, stupid, stubborn blokes, who won't get that one does not wish to speak with them.

"You know I'll just catch you tomorrow, then!" his taunting voice called.

Ah, but he wouldn't.

Because tomorrow was the day everyone left for Christmas, yes? And she would have to say goodbye to her mates, and, of course, there was a chance he might catch her there, but _loads_ of kids would be doing the same as her, and he couldn't possibly find her among almost the whole of Hogwarts.

And, well, after she had said goodbye, no one could stop her from staying in her room all day.

Actually, now when she thought of it, she could _easily _survive in her room, and therefore, easily avoid James as well. And if she chose to stay in here forever, chances were she would probably die here as well, and what then? Well, then she could become a ghost, haunting the Head Girl's dorm, and girls would have to use another place to sleep. Basically, she would be like Moaning Myrtle. The kids would call her _Lunatic Lily_, based upon the stories that people who knew her told, - here, she was thinking that it would be mostly James and/or Black who would fuel these stories. Perhaps they would rather call her _The Avoiding Girl_?

Hm.

No, that definitely didn't sound good.

The kids would just have to make something up, but frankly, she didn't think that it would be _her_ problem to figure that part out.

Merlin, this boy had really gotten to her, hadn't he?

She was imagining herself as a _ghost - dead!_ No. No, she would _not_ be like Moaning Myrtle, God forbid it.

Lily would simply just have to find another way to avoid James, because she couldn't and _wouldn't _survive in her dorm.

She heard the sound of footsteps once again downstairs, and finally the longed sound of them, heading up the stairs, and into Boy's dorm.

She fell asleep soon after.


	15. Chapter 15

Lily was currently walking through the halls of Hogwarts, along her mates, Donna and Marlene. They were on their way to Hogsmeade, where Lily would wish them goodbye, as they took the Hogwarts Express home, to celebrate Christmas.

It was a great distraction, Lily had found, to stop oneself of thinking about tall, dark-haired blokes, that must be avoided at all cost. Not even once, had she found her mind drifting off, seeking the questions that she had done her very best to hide in the darkest corner of her memory, as they all involved him.

It had been great to walk along with her friends, just laughing and chatting, and it certainly made her forget any embarrassing moments that she, er, might not want to think about.

And so far, it seemed as though she was lucky. Lily hadn't stumbled upon James, even though she nearly thought she would, as she had reached Gryffindor Tower to meet Donna and Marlene.

Because Marlene had been chatting merrily with Sirius Black, and if he was there, then three other boys usually followed. But strangely, Lily hadn't spotted James - perhaps because she had quickly linked arms with Donna and Marlene -something she normally hated, but this was an emergency- and rushed away from Black, and the dangerous threat of that tall, dark-haired bloke that she did not think about, not even giving Sirius the chance to finish his sentence.

"I'm really sorry that we aren't staying, Lil," Donna said, for what must've been the hundredth time by now. She had been excusing ever since she found out that Lily was staying, and frankly, it was getting a bit bothersome, even if Lily knew that her friend meant well. Therefore, she simply rolled her eyes. "I mean it! We'll send you letters, for sure, right Marls?" Donna added, nudging Marlene's shoulder not-so-discreetly.

"Yeah, 'course," Marlene confirmed and nodded, flashing Lily a smile. "When we return to school, our owls will be in top-form, from all the flying they've had to do back and forth, exchanging letters."

Lily laughed a bit, but she was only listening with half an ear. She was beginning to regret that she was going to stay, truth be told. Merlin, she could've easily handled Vernon Dursley, right? He wouldn't even _speak_ to her, and her to him, if they could avoid it. Basically, Lily thought, she would rather spend Christmas with ten Vernon's, rather than with one James, for the previous night still stood as clear as ever in her mind, her cheeks blushing up at the mere thought.

"Oh, I reckon I'll be fine," Lily assured and smiled. "I mean, I'm staying at _Hogwarts_. Can't be that bad, then, right? Better than being with my sister and her boyfriend."

"Is he really that bad?" Donna asked worriedly, chewing down on her lip. "He sounds- no offense, he sounds absolutely _horrid_."

Lily waved her hand dismissively. "Insult him all you want. I don't mind, I'll probably be cheering you on, rather. He's a nasty fella."

"Are all Muggles like him, then?" Marlene asked and frowned. Her and Donna being Purebloods, they didn't know much about the non-magical world, and basically saw the Muggles as a whole different race. Which, well, Lily supposed they sort of were.

"Not at all," Lily assured quickly. "Most of them are just like your every-day person, really. Without the magic, of course. I had this one friend, Leslie, her name is, back from Muggle school. She moved away now, though, but she was splendid."

"Mum says they uses humans instead of owls," Donna piped up, and Lily couldn't help but smile at her two friends. Merlin knew, they asked the strangest questions, had the weirdest thoughts as to how the Muggle world worked. It wasn't a subject they discussed often, but it came up now and then, of course, and it was always a laugh.

"That's true - partly. They don't use owls for post, but they have a postman, and a post office and such." Lily shrugged. "It _is _a bit like owls, I suppose."

"Odd," Donna said.

"Sounds like a sour job to me," Marlene said and grimaced. "Can you imagine being an owl all day, Don? As your _work_. No thank you."

"Oh, I don't know. I'd like to try it, just for one day. To see what it's like," Donna said.

Lily shook her head at them. "It's just like any other job. You bring out the mail, s'all. Merlin, it is _cold_."

"Of course it is," Donna said, nodding. "It's brick walls. They don't provide much warm, the stones. They can't keep a hold on it."

"Well, I'd like to speak to those founders, building Hogwarts. You would think they'd have a bit more brain, and make some nice walls, that _kept_ the heat, but no," Lily grumbled.

"It's a bit rich to say that, when you haven't gotten any brain yourself, isn't it, Mudblood?" a voice snarled from behind them.

The three girls turned around, all with a scowl on their faces, to see three Slytherins - Mulciber, Avery, and Nott - grinning cruelly.

"Excuse me," Donna said, taking a step forward, her chin high. "I don't think I understand. I'm afraid I don't speak Stupid."

Lily couldn't help but grin a bit. See, that was the thing about Donna. Usually, she was a nice girl, kind to everyone, and she didn't do any trouble in school. But as soon as someone was acting like... Well, like stupid, arrogant twats, as Donna usually referred to them as, oh, then you didn't want to be her enemy. Push her too far, and you'd end up in the Hospital Wing by the end of the night. If you were lucky, you'd just get a couple of snarky comments.

In many ways, she fit very well into Hufflepuff, and that was usually the House that people thought she was in, when meeting her for the first time. But the Sorting Hat has placed her in Gryffindor, House of the brave, and if you were to ask Lily, she thought that that was just as fitting as Hufflepuff.

"Shut it, Abbott," Mulciber snarled. "Or I might just accidently Stun you."

"Was that supposed to scare her?" Marlene asked coldly, raising her eyebrows.

"You're just about as intimidating as a horned slug, Mulciber," Lily shot, stepping up beside Donna.

"Careful, Evans, you don't want to return home for Christmas with a bloody face," Avery said roughly, his face pulled together in an ugly sort of grimace.

"Oh, she's not going home at all, are you?" Mulciber said, a nasty smile curling at his lips. His face was pale - hadn't Lily known better, she would've thought he was a corpse, and his mouth had a weird sort of dark colour. Frankly, it was very ugly. " Seems even empty-headed Muggles, know better than to keep a filthy _Mudblood_ in their house."

"Shut UP, Mulciber!" Lily snarled, and she didn't even realize that she had found her wand, and pointed it towards him, before she felt Marlene's hand on it, who for once was being the most responsible in the group, - this was usually Donna - pushing it down.

"He's not worth it, Lil. Let's just go."

Lily hesitated; oh, she _really_ wanted to beat Mulciber's sorry arse, but Marlene was right, it would only cause trouble, and he _wasn't_ worth her energy.

Besides, they had a train to catch and all.

"Fine," she mumbled and turned around, ignoring the boys' scornful laughs. "What a prat."

The girls hurried away, not feeling the desire to be any closer to the blokes than necessary.

"You know what?" Donna said in a low voice, as they walked out of Hogwarts. "Mulciber's only rotten, 'cause Jasmine Greengrass rejected him, when he asked her on a date."

That caused Lily to smile. "Well, I would too, if I got invited out by the Walking Dead."

"Yeah, good thing the girls of Hogwarts has that bit of decency, to decline to a Mountain Troll when they see one," Marlene joined in.

Donna laughed, showing her agreement.

Huzzah for Jasmine Greengrass!


	16. Chapter 16

Someone should invent a spell against cold.

Seriously, all the magic in the world, and no one had thought to make something that prevented _cold_? That was just plain ridiculous, and Lily was _ashamed_ to have gone through the magical world in seven whole years, and never once have thought of making such a spell.

But only now, of course, as she was standing at Hogsmeade Station herself, waving at Marlene and Donna, and a few of her other mates who were packed closely together in a - probably _warm_ - compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and she found her fingers starting to get bloody _senseless, _that she began wondering if there was any spell of some sort to stop this freezing hell.

Really, it was just humiliating. How come she hadn't figured that, _of course_ it'd be cold, so she should've at least brought her scarf along.

And even _if_ such a wonderful and probably life-saving spell existed, well, Lily didn't know it, or maybe she _did,_ but her brain had frozen into one big ice cube, and as we all know, ice cubes aren't very well capable of keeping memory.

So there Lily was, her whole _body_ slowly turning into one big bloody _ice cube_, as she waved at her friends, smiling widely - although, to be completely honest, the only reason she was still smiling even though she _definitely_ didn't felt like doing such a thing, was because the muscles in her face had frozen, and it was simply impossible for her to _stop_ the smiling now.

So basically, she'd have to walk around for the rest of her life looking like a lunatic, smiling crazily at everyone and everything. She supposed it'd have its uses, though, yeah? At least it would hopefully hold off one certain tall, dark-haired bloke that she'd rather avoid at the moment.

'_Have fun at home, we'll miss you, Merry Christmas, and goodbye's_' sounded through the station, just loud enough to be heard over the trotting of the train, as the wheels began spinning, at first slowly, as if hesitating, but then quicker and soon enough, the train was driving forwards, over the tracks. Not many kids were standing along with Lily on the platform, but there were a few - including, unfortunately, James Potter.

He was standing along Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin - also known, to some, as the Marauders.

Lily scoffed. Seriously, _who_ called themselves that? It was utterly ridiculous, if you asked her.

The four blokes were standing a bit away from the train, and she couldn't help it, really, she couldn't, but to snicker at them as she saw that they were just as cold as she. At least she didn't suffer alone.

James wasn't standing far away; just far enough for the two of them to ignore each other - or at least for _Lily_ to ignore _him_ - without it seeming like they were _actually _ignoringeach other.

She had done her best to get as far away from him as possible, without having to explain anything to her mates, and frankly, she must've done a good job, for he hadn't uttered one word to her - yet.

As soon as the train was out of sight, Lily began making her way out of the station, her footsteps quick against the already tramped down snow lying atop the brick stones dividing the train tracks and the platform.

Her breath was visible in the air, looking like a little cloud hanging in front of her every time she exhaled, although disappearing just as soon as it had arrived. She remembered, when Petunia and herself were kids, they would also have a grand time playing with it the cloud. One time, Lily recalled, they tried catching the air with their bare hands, because they wanted to know what a cloud felt like. Then yet another time, they had pretended that the air was smoke from invisible cigarettes, and they would puff their cheeks out, bending backwards so their stomach looked big, and do imitations of their Uncle Ben who was quite the smoker.

And Lily might've just enjoyed another game of 'Imitate Uncle Ben' right there. Well, if it wasn't because she didn't want to seem bloody _mad_. Psh. Why did _kids_ get to play with the air and make fun of uncles addicted to smoke?

And yes, she _did _care that she didn't get reputation as a lunatic, thank you very much.

Mission _Avoid James For the Sake of Everything You Know and Love, _was going rather splendid, simply because that, well, Lily had succeeded in avoiding the bloke so far.

Really, that was some of an accomplishment, she thought, because, hell, they were talking about rudding _James Potter_ here, one of the godforsaken Marauders, dammit, and if there was one thing that he was good at? Well, besides from being a complete twat, that is, it would be either hiding, or finding the hider.

And, let us be completely honest here, Lily hadn't even _been _that good of a hider. Hell, he had seen her _at least_ thrice this day! So how come he hadn't come up to her, tried to speak with her as he had said he would?

_YouknowI'lljustcatchyoutomorrowthenYouknowI'lljust catchyoutomorrowthen_

Even now, his taunting words ringed clearly out in her head, as if he had only said it a moment ago.

And if she were to be completely honest?

Well... she might not mind it all that much. Merlin, the way his voice rang out, the deliciously... _amazing_ way it sounded, you just didn't reconsider that, for one second, this handsome-

A_hem_.

_Moving on._

Uh... Cold!

Merlin knew, she _did_ love the winter, it was a lovely time of the year, and she _did_ love the snow, but was it really necessary to be so bloody _freezing?_

If Lily ever passed her exams, she would most definitely invent a spell to make things... well, _not_ cold, she supposed. Because that would've been splendid right now. Oh, why didn't she bring her damn scarf?

Not long after, Lily reached the more popular visited shops of the town, some of these including Zonko's, Scrivenshaft's, and Spintwitches. After a bit, she walked past Honeydukes, the very famous candy shop, at least among the students, but for one of the first times, Lily experienced it to be not _nearly_ as filled, as when Hogwarts had their weekend trips, and that was a very odd sight, she had to admit. As she looked in of the window, which was covered in frost, spreading from the middle and out, she felt her mouth watering at the look of all the delicious kinds of sweets, and briefly she thought of going inside to buy something, if only it would be a few sugar quills.

However, upon remembering her purse, which was not so... Well, she preferred to refer to it as, say, she wouldn't have minded if it was a bit thicker. So she decided it best not to spend her last Galleons on sweets. She would have to pay a visit to Gringotts sometime.

"Merry Christmas."

Lily very nearly jumped five foot in the air as the voice sounded.

Oh, bugger. Bugger bugger _bugger._

"It's not Christmas," she mumbled lamely, and even if that wasn't exactly a friendly reply, well, she still scolded herself for even answering him in the first place.

What happened to _ignoring _the bloody bloke, eh?

Had he been following her all this time? He might've been, but Lily couldn't exactly judge him for it, as just about everyone went this way back to Hogwarts.

She felt her cheeks grow bright red, and she refused to look up at him, so that she could at least _somewhat_ ignore him. Instead, she chose to glance down at her shoes.

Wow.

She really ought to clean those shoes soon.

She let her hair fall down in front of her face, partly, so he wouldn't see her blush, but also because she could feel his look at her, and it was bloody well annoying.

Thank Merlin for long hair.

"But it's the Christmas _month_ though, and I think that counts as something," he uttered from beside her.

It did _not_ count as something, Lily decided, despite herself having just wished her own friends a Merry Christmas, all but five minutes ago.

Her mission was failing miserably, and she simply couldn't allow that. Quickly, she urged her feet to pick up the speed, but the stupid bloke easily followed along beside her. Lily couldn't say she was surprised, though, what with those damn long legs of his, but that didn't mean it wasn't damn annoying.

"Sod off, James," she said, not even believing for a second that he would actually go because she just said so.

"I told you, I'd catch you today," he replied instead with that _teasing _tone to his voice, ignoring her remark, and even if she wasn't looking up at him, she could damn well _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

Prat.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said and crossed her arms, rubbing them up and down with her hands, trying and provide herself a bit of warmth that way.

James seemed to notice, unfortunately; "Are you cold?"

"No," Lily muttered dismissively, shaking her head. "I'm just fine, thank y- Aah!" suddenly, her voice broke off to let out a yelp of surprise, as she felt something warm and soft wrap around her neck. She looked down, although she was already one hundred percent sure that she knew what it was. And sure enough;

She glared at James. "I don't want your scarf."

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You must. I don't think that you got to quite finish off your promise last night, so instead you can just take the scarf, and then that'll be like a seal to it."

At the mentioning of last night, Lily felt a slight jolt in her stomach, her cheeks flushing out of utter embarrassment.

James glanced at her, his eyes narrowing slightly, as if he tried to figure out what she was thinking. Black locks of hair felt down on his forehead, just nearly hitting the top of his glasses. "Er, Lily? About yesterday-"

"_No. _I do _not_ want to discuss that, Potter_,_" she interrupted, shaking her head. She began speeding up her pace, hoping that he would get the hint and realize that she _did not_ want to bloody talk to him, but it seemed that he was a bit slow today, for he kept following after her.

Before she had time to make some extremely witty comment that would no doubt make him leave because of the utter cleverness and brilliant wordplay, and would probably sound something along the lines of '_Leave me alone, or I'll hex you'_, she stiffened as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder.

"A beer, Evans. That's what you need," he said as he began steering her towards the bar.

Lily didn't even protest at first. The light from the windows inside shown out on the street, and friendly chatting along with merrily laughter could be heard clearly. The Three Broomsticks seemed nice and inviting, and most of all, _warm_ - yes, she was still on about that bloody cold - and it seemed like the best idea she'd heard all day.

Then she remembered who she was walking with, and...

And found, to her own surprise, that she didn't give a _shite_.

Honestly, it was a real bother to avoid James, and if taking a drink with him meant they'd then have to talk about yesterday, well... Then she'd make up a lie. Whatever. Truth be told, she didn't much care anymore, she was just sort of tired and a good drink from The Three Broomsticks sounded like a gift from God himself.

"Fine," she mumbled, attempting to sound like she was only just going with him, when in reality, she couldn't wait until she had a goblet of beer in between her hands. "Let's have a beer, Potter."

She heard James chuckle beside her, as he pushed the door open, the voices from inside the bar immediately rising. He winked at her as he gestured with his hand inside. "Ladies first."


	17. Chapter 17

"Here you go." James sat down opposite her, the two drinks he had just been going to get sat in front of him on the table, one in each of his hands.

It wasn't nearly as crowded as when Lily had visited before, but The Three Broomsticks had still managed to have all its tables taken when they arrived. The pair of them had only been lucky enough that a couple of goblins, who had been occupying a table by the window, were now leaving and they could quickly take the table before anyone else did.

James had left soon enough again, though, with the promise of returning with drinks, and she had entertained herself by looking around at the different kind of people and creatures - she was _almost_ certain that that was a troll in the corner - and enjoying the heat of finally being inside.

But when she had thought that she'd have to wait a bit for James to return with the drink, she had been mistaken.

Lily frowned and looked up at James. "How'd you manage to get the drink so quick?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, as he pushed one goblet over to her, moving the other to his mouth. She raised her eyebrows, watching as he drank the warm liquid, and finally placed his mug back on the table.

"You know what I mean," she said. "This place isn't exactly empty. Quite the opposite of it, actually. It should've been at _least_ five minutes before Madam Rosmerta even noticed you, but here you are, and only a minute has passed."

James chuckled and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. "Easy there, Sherlock Holmes. Sure, you're right, it'd take about five minutes for a _normal_ guest."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean, normal guest?"

Lily really should've guessed what would come next.

"Well," James said. ""It _is_ rather unfair of you to expect poor Madam Rosmerta to be able to keep her eyes off my handsome, dazzling person for a wholly five minutes." He winked at her, his right thumb pointing at himself.

She let out a huff of disagreement as she moved her goblet to take a sip. "Well..." She allowed herself to make a dramatic pause, as the swallowed the hot liquid in her cup.

However, her dramatic pause didn't quite work as she had hoped, because _oh Merlin what the hell was she drinking?! _

Her face pulled together in a grimace, her nose scrunching up like it might've, had she smelled, or perhaps tasted something foul - and, as a matter of fact, she _had_.

Because what she was drinking was _definitely_ not butterbeer. Just what the hell was in this bloody drink?

She managed to swallow the... well, _whatever_ it was, but immediately after, she began coughing and spluttering and to her great disdain, even a few tears sprang in her eyes. Honestly, this was _foul _and it was nothing like anything she'd ever tasted before.

When she had finally gotten control over her little coughing fit, she glared up a James - who, by the by, hadn't been of _any _assistance when she had nearly choked to death.

"What," she began and cleared her throat as her voice was hoarse from her almost-death-by-choking experience. "the _hell_ was that?"

James only chuckled - honestly, like this was _funny_. Well, she'd like to see who'd be laughing when he had to explain to her parents why she was dead, and how he failed to help her, being all too busy laughing at her instead. "That, Lily," he said and held a dramatic pause, as he took a sip from his own goblet, as if mocking her because he wasn't choking. When he put it back down on the table it gave a weird sort of sound, not at all the dramatic effect one might hope for, but Lily figured that James was satisfied - at least his grin suggested so. "was Firewhiskey."

"Firewhiskey?" she exclaimed, because she quite was familiar with the drink. This meant, of course, that she _knew_ what it was, that she had _seen_ other people order and drink it - but she hadn't ever done so herself. Until now, obviously. "You gave me that codswallop?"

"Pardon me, Lily," James said with an offended tone in his voice, "But Firewhiskey, is what we mere mortals refer to as _paradise_."

She rolled her eyes at him.

_Honestly_. It seemed to her, from what she'd experienced, that the only two things that really got the damned bloke before her defensive was Quidditch and alcohol. _Psh_. Typical boys, really.

"That was probably the closest I've ever been to hell," she commented, shivering slightly at the thought of the liquid that had just a moment ago been burning down her throat.

James put on an offended grimace, watching her as if she'd just told him that she would, in fact, rather get eaten by a Hungarian Horntail than drink the Firewhiskey again - and he couldn't have been more right.

"I can't believe, I'm friends with a bird who doesn't like the brilliant drink that is Firewhiskey," he said, and Lily rolled her eyes at him. Psh, what a _dramatic._

"Well, I can't believe I'm friends with a bloke who _likes_ this god-awful stuff," she replied back, and, yes, she knew it was very childish, but Lily couldn't help but poke her tongue out at him.

"You know what I think?" he said.

"Well, I'm sure that it's-" she began, but he didn't allow her to finish.

"I think, that if you gave the Liquid of Paradise a chance - and I mean a _proper_ chance, Evans, not just that little sip of yours where you hardly taste something - well, then you'd come to like it."

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Yeah. As _if_."

"I dare you."

"Oh, grow _up_, Potter."

"As I recall, it wasn't _me_ who just poked their tongue out at the other!"

"That- That was a... uhm..."

His eyebrow quirked up, a smug grin spreading across his face. "Yeah?"

Ah, _hell_. However much she wished she could come up with something - _anything_ - she knew, of course, that he was obviously right. She could hardly allow herself to call him a child, when she, herself, had only moments ago been the one to act like one.

Psh. What a prat, that one.

She let out a huff and looked away. "Shut up. I hate you."

"I hardly think you'd be sitting here if you did."

She turned her head back, although only to glare at him. "You're not helping the situation here, you know."

James simply chuckled - honestly, how _rude_. She was being very serious here ... sort of, anyway - and leaned forwards, his arms resting in front of him on the table. "All I'm asking, Lily, is that you don't deny the gift that has been given to us immediately, but at least try it out."

It wasn't very tempting. She wouldn't have taken another sip from that effing whiskey if she didn't have to - and, well, James wasn't exactly forcing her, was he? No. And yet... ah, Merlin's beard be damned, the way he _looked _at her, his eyes behind the rimmed, square glasses, hazel against her green, watching her expectantly. His lips were pulling up, though only in the right side, giving him a crooked sort of smirk, that she found did things to her insides, and caused her toes to curl up inside her shoes.

And, hell, what would it matter? It was just the goblet of whiskey, and she reckoned she could handle that, yeah? She would hardly regret it.

"Yeah, all right," she said finally, giving James a nod. "I'll try it out, then, I guess. I'm warming you though, if my body suddenly light into flames, I'm blaming you."

James laughed and held his hands in the air, returning her nod. "Gotcha. When I say three, we'll both drink - then we'll see who finishes first, yeah? Alright. One... two... three!"

God, did she regret it.


	18. Chapter 18

The first thing Lily took notice of as she awoke was the _absolutely throbbing torture _that was currently rushing in waves inside her head.

She was in a bed - her own, she reckoned, though she hadn't actually _looked_. It _did_ feel very much like her pillow, though, like the ones they had in Head's. The pillowcases was softer than the one she had previously had in her earlier years spend in the Gryffindor Tower.

Unfortunately, though, softer pillowcases were no help against the marching band of elephants inside her head that insisted on making as much horrifying loud sound as they possibly could.

Oh _god._

But, and Lily ought to have foreseen this as she - mind you, quite unwillingly - felt her body slowly awakening more and more, she found that it wasn't only her head making a fuss.

The second thing she noticed, was the nausea. Her stomach felt like it was slowly burning up her organs and she felt as if she might need a dash off to the loo to perhaps give those organs of hers a peek outside. It didn't quite help how dry her tongue was, like sandpaper, and she had foul taste in her mouth.

She turned around onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow. She forced her eyes shut, hoping that she might be as lucky to fall back to sleep. Because of that headache - that seemed like a bit of a tame word for the chaos that was thundering inside her head - that she seemed to have developed, she would've been more than happy to just, you know, stay asleep and hope that it would magically disappear.

Merlin, what had _happened?_

As if on cue, it all came rushing back to her.

(Right, _okay_, maybe that wasn't quite true - _some_ of it came back, some of the memory from... what, yesterday? This night? Lily realized, she hadn't the faintest what the time was, much less the date)

She turned onto her side, her eyes still clamped shut and she pulled the duvet over her head, before curling up in a ball.

Right, what did she remember...

"I s'pose this stuff is okay." Lily brought the goblet to her mouth and swung her head back, causing the remains of the strong liquid inside to drift quickly down towards her mouth. Finally, she was able to but the cup back down and swallow.

_Right, this was earlier in the afternoon, she remembered that... she had finished that goblet of Firewhiskey, and, even if it was hard to admit, it actually tasted quite alright, once you got used to the taste._

"See? I told you that you just had to give it a chance!" James said, an amused smile tugging at the end of his lips.

Lily nodded. "Mhm. S'great. I want more."

Her head was feeling a bit weird, admittedly, but at the time, Lily had just thought it was funny. It felt like she was watching the world through a bubble.

James chuckled, running a hand halfway through his dark mob of hair. "Maybe some other time. You'd never forgive me if I got you drunk, and trust me, two goblets of Firewhiskey can do that to you, no problem."

Her eyebrows creased together as she looked sadly down in her now empty cup. A few drops were left in the bottom, though hardly enough to satisfy her.

"Oh," she murmered. "But it tastes so good, though."

"Yeah, I know, Lil-" James began, but he hadn't ever gotten to finish his sentence. Because Lily, who had been focused on the empty goblet now all of a sudden broke into a fit of hysterical laughs. She bent forwards, clutching her sides.

James stared at her as if she'd lost her mind but managed a small, confused smile. "You alright there, Evans?"

She nodded and gasped for breath, not quite able to break off the laugh. "Y-you- _Lil_. A-and you're _J-James!"_

She continued that mad laughter for a couple of moments, before it finally trailed off to a light chuckle as she leaned back in her chair, watching him, waiting for him to get the utter brilliance, get how absolutely _breathtakingly _funny this actually was.

He was watching her strangely. "Alright... care to explain what's so funny?"

She took a few deep breaths and nodded, strangling another laughing fit. "R-right, so I'm _Lily._ Lil. Y'call me Lil. You're _James_. If I were to shorten _your _name, it'd be _Jam_!" At that she began spluttering and was overcome by new fit of laughs

But when she had expected James to laugh with her she became rather surprised when he instead groaned. "It's _impossible_ to get drunk by one goblet of Firewhiskey!" he said. "The lads and I can drink _at least _three before we _may _get _slightly _drunk." He scratched the back of his neck, watching her with a wary look. "I suppose- I mean, I guess you'd get drunk quicker... And if you don't drink much often," he mumbled to himself.

But Lily only listened with half an ear. She stood up and began making her way to the bar to order more of that good tasting stuff.

Lily cringed. Well, at least that explained the headache and nausea. She was hungover. Oh _Merlin,_ she was going to _kill _James Potter as soon as she found him... and, you know, as soon as she didn't feel like she needed to puke at the mere thought of standing up.

She didn't remember much else. She couldn't remember if she'd gotten more to drink or whether James had kept her from doing so, or rather encouraged it.

She _did_ remember walking back from the Three Broomsticks, though, even if it was a bit blurry. She just begged to Merlin it wasn't as embarrassing as her first memory.

"James, _look!_ There's a snowball in the sky!"

"That's the moon, Lily."

"No, no, I'm _certain_ it's a snowball." Her hand dropped down from where it had been pointing at the white ball in the dark sky. However, she continued looking at it in awe. "How do you reckon it got up there, James? Did someone throw it?"

James shot her an amused thought somewhat exhausted smile, so he had probably been dealing with this kind of madness from her side all night. "It's a giant rock flying in space. The _moon_, Lil."

"Don't be daft," she laughed and looked at him. "The moon's yellow and made of cheese. _Everyone_ knows that."

"Right, silly me."

"Once, Petunia and I visited the moon," she told and nodded. "And I took a piece of cheese and I said I'd take it home to Mum, but then Petunia ate it."

"Petunia's your sister, yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't like Tunia." She wrinkled her nose as if she'd smelled something foul. No, she definitely wasn't very fond of her sister, just like her sister didn't like Lily.

"Why not?" James asked, a frown settling on his brow.

"She's not very nice. But I like you."

He chuckled. "I like you too, Lily."

Lily's lips turned into a thin line in frustration. He didn't understand it! She had to explain it to him or else he wouldn't understand it properly. She _liked _him.

"No, no, I _like_ you," she tried again. She ran in front of him and stopped, facing him, biting down on her lip.

James simply chuckled and patted her arm. "Whatever you say, Lily. C'mon, we ought to get you back to bed."

_God_, wasn't he supposed to be a smart bloke? She didn't know what was the matter with him, she just knew that she had to make him _get_ what she meant, that she was tired of having this secret.

So she leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

It was hasty, hardly more than just a firm brush of their lips and it couldn't have lasted more than two seconds before Lily pulled back again, watching him, wondering if he got it now. "See? I told you!"

...

_Shit._

_No no no_, that _had_ to be a dream, a memory she had made up, just please, _not what had actually happened._

Lily was lying as if paralyzed, her mind continuing to return to that exact point where she had leant up, and...

He knew now. There was no way he couldn't. What would he say? What had his reaction been?

She tried, tried so hard to think back, find out, but everything was hazy and blurry and she couldn't remember a _damned_ thing after that.

Would he think it was because she was drunk? Would he expect her to remember? Would he ask her about it? _Bugger bugger bugger._

She just had to hide from him. She couldn't _possibly ever_ see him again. No, she had to avoid him. Hmm... What was that she had thought of before, becoming the ghost of the girl's dorm in Head's? Perhaps she should reconsider that.

But, alas, like far too many of her plans, this one went _completely_ wrong as well.

She sat up, deciding that she would go take some water so that she at least didn't puke from disgust of the awful taste, residing inside her mouth.

"Great, you're awake."


End file.
